El Reto de Marlene
by Atomik27
Summary: En una noche de chicos, deciden jugar al clásico juego de retos y castigos. Luego de un terrible castigo donde todos se ríen de Julien, este reta a Skipper a tener una cita con Marlene. La cita perfecta. Pero que pasa cuando Marlene se entera que todo fue parte de un juego?
1. El Desafío

**HOLA! estoy de vuelta... y con otra historia... si quieren saber más de esta... tendrán que chekear mi perfil...;D**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.1: El Desafío**

Era una placida noche en Central Park, eran las 8pm o, como un cierto pinguino paranoico dice, las 2000h. Bueno, esta noche era especial... Era noche de Chicos. Todos los chicos del zoológico se habían reunido en el Zoovenir. Estaban conversando, bailando y disfrutando de los batidos de Maurice; todos amaban esos batidos... Pero a la gran reunión le faltaba algo...

**Julien**: Ya sé! Hay que jugar un juego!

No estaba mal la idea de Julien, un juego brusco y divertido encajaba perfecto en una noche de chicos

**Roger**: (emocionado) Uii...pero que juego?

**Julien:** Dance Dance!

**Todos:** Nooo...!

No solo por el hecho de no ser un juego varonil y desafiante, sino también por el hecho de que ya estaban hartos de la la música ruidosa que Julien tenia en todas sus fiestas nocturnas, que eran... TODAS LAS NOCHES.

**Bing**: Que sea algo más interesante, mi sangre

**Bada**: Que haga esta noche de chicos más ruda, mi hermano

Todos estaban dando sus propuestas de juegos... pero nadie estaba de acuerdo, hasta que cierto pinguino dijo algo...

**Rico**: RETOS!

Todos se quedaron en silencio... era una gran idea! Era el juego brusco, varonil y desafiante que haría de esta noche de chicos más interesante.

**Skipper:** Hey...bien pensado, Rico

**Rico:** Jejeje

Todos estaban emocionados... Retos y castigos era un gran juego para una noche de chicos. Todos querían ser el primero en dar su desafío.

**Mason:** Propongo que, ya que a Rico se le ocurrió la idea, él sea el primero en poner su reto

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo... Rico apunto a Leonard y dijo

**Rico:** PUDIN! (_**Autor:** Esto va para cierta persona con la que twitteo casi todas las noches...xd_)

**Leonard:** Pudin?

**Kowalski:** Creo que ya sé que es lo que quiere Rico. Alice tiene un refrigerador lleno de pudin .. supongo que tienes que comerte todo el pudin del refrigerador

**Leonard:** Ah... bueno, eso es fácil

Fácil? El pobre koala ya no podía más. Habia comido la mitad de púdines que había en el refrigerador y ya estaba muy lleno.

**Leonard:** YA NO PUEDO COMER MÁS!

Si comía uno más iba a explotar. Eso contesta el por qué Rico le dio ese reto. Además,Rico sabia que el koala no culminaría su reto, el pinguino psicópata tenia otros planes en mente, pues ya que Leonard no se comió todos los pudines... Rico se los tuvo que comer... eso hacia feliz a Rico...xD

**Skipper:** Bien, ya que Leonard perdió, Rico, tu escoges quien dice el siguiente reto o castigo

Rico señala a Joy. Joy y los pinguinos no se llevaban bien, pero Rico sabia que él elegiría un buen reto.

**Joy:** Bien... Reto a Roger a... probar un poco del agua del drenaje

**Todos:** (asquientos) iu...

**Rico:** *w* (_**Autor:** ajjaja... ese Rico...xd_)

Los pinguinos se fueron al drenaje a sacar un poco de agua, si es que se le puede llamar así... esa no es agua... ni nada decente para beber...=Z

**Cabo:** (Tragó saliva) Pobre Roger

**Skipper:** Lo sé... pero es un reto

**Kowalski:** Pudo decir que no

**Skipper:** Sip... pero el rendirse no es cosa de hombres. Al menos Leonard lo intentó.

**Cabo:** Aunque no es tan... asqueroso como el castigo de Roger

**Rico:** JEJEJE

Al llegar a Zoorvenir, Roger cogió el vaso de agua del drenaje y...

**Roger:** NO PUEDO HACERLO!

**Bing:** Vamo, solo es una probadita, mi'emano

**Bada:** Si... no eh tan malo, mi sangre

**Roger:** Eso lo dicen uds porque no tienen que hacerlo

**Skipper:** Vamos, Roger. Por favor... Si quieres después te enjuagas la boca. Y te comes 3 bolsas de mentas

**Cabo:** No quiero ver

**Maurice:** Yo tampoco

Cabo, Maurice, Burt y Mason se tapan los ojos

**Cabo:** Por cierto, Maurice, donde esta Mort?

**Maurice:** Esta con Becky y Stacy, es muy pequeño para estar aquí.

**Rico:** TRAGA TRAGA TRAGA!

Roger tomó el bazo, cerro los ojos y tomo un sorbo. Acto seguido se fue a vomitar a otra parte.

**Skipper:** No te olvides de las mentas!

Todos se reían, sobretodo Julien. Eso molesto un poco a Roger

**Roger:** Que es tan gracioso?

**Julien:** Jaajjaja... acabas de tomarte agua del drenaje... jjajja...pobre de la chica que te bese...jajjaja...

**Roger:** (molesto) Suficiente

**Skipper:** Calmate, Roger!

**Mason:** Si... sigamos jugando.

**Julien:** Jajaja saben que sería el peor castigo?...ajjaja... que Roger-

**Roger:** (interrumpiendo a Julien) CALLATE!

**Skipper:** Ok, ok... dejen de pelear uds dos

**Roger:** Deja de reírte tonto lemur. Por lo menos cumplí con mi reto.

**Julien:** Que quieres decir! Crees que YO no cumpliría con un reto? Yo soy el REY! Gano en todo! Soy invencible!

**Roger:** Bueno, ya que eres invencible, te daré un reto, puesto a que es MI turno

**Skipper:** Esto se pondrá bueno...

**Julien:** Y cual es el reto coco-drilo?

**Roger:** Te reto... a depilarte la cola

**Julien:** O.O QUE! Mi colita?!

**Roger:** Bueno... si no quieres hacerlo... bueno... no lo hagas. Seguirás siendo el rey

**Julien:** fiuu... n.n'

**Roger:** ... de los perdedores

**Julien:** QUE!...

**Skipper:** Lo vas a hacer o no?!

El rey lemur no sabia que hacer, si decía que no, quedaría como el rey de los perdedores...

**Julien:** Ok! Lo haré!

Rico regurgitó un depilador y le depilaron la cola a Julien. Ahora su cola parecía una cola de rata. Era tan gracioso, todos se estaban riendo de Julien ahora, pero el que más se reía esta vez fue Skipper, el líder pinguino

**Julien:** Deja de reírte monja tonta!

**Skipper:** Tranquilo... ya no te molestaras de que te llame cola anillada... ahora te llamaré cola de rata

Todos se rieron más fuerte ante el comentario del líder pinguino. Julien estaba molesto, al igual que Roger hace un rato.

**Julien:** ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!

**Joy:** Pero claro que lo es!

**Cabo:** Es muy gracioso

**Julien:** YA BASTA!

**Skipper:** Ya cálmate cola de rata

**Julien:** Y tú de qué te ríes?! Apuesto a que tú no podrías hacer lo que hice

**Skipper:** Pero claro que si... pero por suerte, yo no tengo cola como la tuya

**Julien:** Bueno... pues prepárate, porque ahora me toca dar mi reto... y es para ti

**Skipper.** Tú no me asustas, Julien. Y puedo apostar que no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

El rey cola anillada se puso a pensar, que puede hacer para que Skipper diga que no. No podía retarlo a hacer algo desafiante y peligroso, eso sería pan comido para el líder pinguino, tenia que pensar en otra cosa. que podrá ser? Algo en lo que el pinguino paranoico se sienta incómodo haciendolo. Espera!... si hay algo...

**Julien:** LO TENGO!

**Skipper:** Encontraste tu cerebro, cola de rata?!

**Julien:** No... Tengo el reto para ti

**Skipper:** En serio?

**Juliene:** Si, pinguino tonto. Te reto a... pedirle a Marlene... una cita

**Skipper:** QUE! O.O

* * *

**Bien... esto es todo por ahora... creen que Skipper se atreva a salir con Marlene? Averígualo en el siguiente capítulo**

**Reviews y opinones por favor...C:**


	2. Un Reto para Skipper

**Hola... Aqui les traigo otro capítulo de "El Reto de Marlene"**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap. 2: Un Reto para Skipper**

**Julien:** Y bien? Que dices monja cobarde?

El lider pinguino no sabia que hacer... estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si decía que no, quedaría como un cobarde y perdedor ante Julien. Eso era muy degradante. Pero si aceptaba... tendría que pedirle una cita a Marlene. No es que sea fea... era bonita, pero era su amiga. Qué tal si ella lo mal interpreta y ya no quiere ser su amiga? A demás, hacia mucho que Skipper no invitaba a una chica a una cita. No después de lo de Lola o, incluso, Kitka. Marlene era diferente... El pobre pinguino estaba preocupado, y su preocupación no salio desapercivido por sus amigos.

**Kowalski:** Vas a aceptar, Skipper?

**Skipper:** No lo sé...

**Cabo:** No entiendo qué te preocupa, Skippah

**Kowalski:** Ah... Cabo. No sabes que-

**Skipper:** (interrumpiendo a Kowalski) Hace tiempo que no invito a una chica a salir a una cita.

**Cabo:** Eso es lo que te preocupa, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Eso... y el hecho de que Marlene es mi amiga, si algo sale mal... podría perderla para siempre.

**Kowalski:** Tienes un buen punto, pero tú mismo lo acabas de decir. Marlene es nuestra amiga.

**Skipper:** Y?

**Kowalski:** Que lo tomará como una cita entre amigos. No es gran cosa. A demás, si te sirve de algo, Julien dijo que tenias que invitarla... Tal vez ella no acepte.

**Skipper:** Tienes razón. Pero aun así, será muy difícil.

**Cabo:** No te preocupes, Skippah. Es de Marlene de quien estamos hablando. Ella es una gran amiga, y es comprensiva.

El líder ya había tomado una decisión, se dirigió a los demás y les dijo:

**Skipper:** Acepto!

Todos se sorprendieron... Pero... bueno. Skipper tomo aire y se dirigió al hábitat de la nutria. Antes de entrar por la puerta de su cueva, tomó otro respiro. Marlene estaba con su guitarra española sentada en su cama.

**Skipper:** Hola Marlene!

**Marlene:** Ah? hola Skipper. Qué haces aquí? No tenían su noche de chicos hoy?

**Skipper:** Noche de chicos? Co-co-cómo lo sabes?

**Marlene:** Lulu me lo comentó. Y... No vas a ir?

**Skipper:** Eh... sabes lo que opino de esas cosas, Marlene. Son una perdida de tiempo. Los chicos si fueron... pero sabes que a mi me gusta cumplir con el calendario pinguino

**Marlene:** (sospechando) Y en el calendario pinguino esta venir a visitarme?

**Skipper:** Eh... nop. Solo pasaba por aquí.

**Marlene:** Oh! Bien. eh... quieres café o... algo?

**Skipper:** Eh... no gracias, Marlene... Eh... Marlene... te... te puedo... te puedo preguntar algo?

**Marlene:** Claro. Qué pasa?

El pobre pinguino estaba muy nervioso. No sabia cómo comenzar. Tomo otro respiro y dijo:

**Skipper:** Pues... eh... me... me preguntaba si... bueno... me preguntaba si...

**Marlene:** Estas bien? Te ves nervioso

**Skipper:** Nervioso yo? No digas- No digas tonterias, Marlene...

**Marlene:** Estas seguro?

**Skipper:** Eh...si...

**Marlene:** Bueno... y... que querías decirme?

**Skipper:** Ah... eh... me preguntaba si...

**Marlene:** Si...?

**Skipper:** Si te gustaría...

**Marlene:** Si...?

**Skipper:** Salir... Si te gustaría salir conmigo esta noche!

Marlene estaba sorprendida ante la inesperada pregunta de su amigo. No lo podía creer... Le había pedido salir con él. Tal vez sea solo una cita entre amigos... que podría salir mal, verdad?

**Marlene:** Quieres que tú... y yo... salgamos... a una cita?

**Skipper:** Eh... si...

**Marlene:** Oh... eso es inesperado... eh...

**Skipper:** No te sientas obligada... eh... si quieres... no aceptes

"_Por favor no aceptes, por favor no aceptes_" rogaba el pinguino en sus adentros, mientras que Marlene se preguntaba si decir que si o decir que no. "_Vamos, vamos... no te tardes en responder... Pero qué respondo? Skipper es mi amigo, no quiero romper su corazón... Desde cuando quiere invitarme a salir? Wou wou wou... alto Marlene... solo son amigos... tal ves es solo una pequeña cita entre amigos, nada más. Qué podría salir mal?_"

**Marlene:** Ok, acepto

**Skipper:** (sorprendido) Que?! En-en serio?

**Marlene:** Si, por qué no? Será divertido. Solo será una cita entre... amigos, verdad?

**Skipper:** Oh... si, claro. Es solo entre amigos, nada más

**Marlene:** Bien... entonces... te veo más tarde.

**Skipper:** Si. Eh... adios...

El líder pinguino salió del habitat de Marlene. Estaba feliz, no por la cita, sino porque Marlene le habia hecho tranquilizar... es solo una cita entre amigos, ya no hay nada que temer y todo estará bien. Al llegar al Zoorvenir, Skipper les dijo a todos que Marlene aceptó, así que todos se pusieron a organizar una pequeña cita. Claro que los expertos eran Cabo y Roger.

* * *

**Y? Cómo creen que les irá en la cita?**

**No se pierdan el proximo cap...;D**

**Reviews y opiniones por favor...*w***


	3. La Cita de Skipper y Marlene

**Bueno... he decidido actualizar un poco antes... y eso que este cap es un poco largo, pero al parecer muchos quieren seguir leyendo... me alegro mucho que les este gustando mi historia...c:  
Y como dije, este cap es algo largo, por lo tanto he decidido cortarlo en dos... Enjoy...n.n**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.3: La Cita de Skipper y Marlene**

Todos los chicos estaban preparando la gran cita de Skipper y Marlene, y es obvio que los encargados en organizarla eran Roger y Cabo. Ambos conocían mucho a Marlene y sabían que cosas le gustaban en una cita.

**Skipper:** Es necesario este moño?

**Cabo:** Claro. Tienes que estar elegante para tu cita, Skippah

El pequeño cadete le estaba poniendo una corbata de moño, así se veía un poco más elegante para la ocasión.

**Skipper:** Si, pero no es una cita en serio. Es todo un juego, lo recuerdas?

**Cabo:** Aun así es necesario

**Kowalski:** Trata de no mencionar la parte de juego, Skipper.

**Cabo:** Listo!

**Roger:** Bien, todo esta preparado, Skipper

El lider pinguino se dirigió a su auto (_**Autor:**__ Su auto rosa_), y se fue conduciendo hasta el habitad de Marlene. A pesar de saber que todo era un simple juego y que Marlene habia recalcado que seria un cita entre amigos, el pobre pinguino seguía nervioso. Al llegar bajo del auto y entro a la cueva.

**Skipper:** Marlene, ya estas...

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues se quedo boquiabierto ante Marlene. La nutria traia puesto un hermoso vestido azul y tenia una flor azul en una de sus orejas. (_**Nota de Autor:**__ No me siente cómoda poniendo vestuarios a los animales pero... whatever... todos los fics que he leido hacen lo mismo...c:_)

**Marlene:** Hola. Ya estoy lista.

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Marlene:** Que ya estoy lista para nuestra cita, tontuelo.

**Skipper:** Oh, cierto.

Skipper le abre la puerta del asiento de adelante y Marlene entra y se sienta. Luego él cierra la puerta y salta hasta el asiento del conductor y comienza a conducir. Seguía nervioso

**Marlene:** Y bien? A donde piensas llevarme?

**Skipper:** Eh... es una sorpresa

La verdad es que no sabia muy bien lo que Cabo y Roger habían preparado. El lugar era a las afueras del zoológico, habían puesto una mesa con dos sillas a la luz de la luna. En el centro de la mesa había un gran plato de ostras y pescado.

**Skipper:** Y bien? Qué te parece?

**Marlene:** Esta hermoso. Cuando Phill quería conquistar a Lulú y le dije lo que me gustaría que hicieran por mi, no pensé que estuvieras escuchando.

**Skipper:** Pues... si lo hacia. Una cena romántica a la luz de la luna, ostras, guitarra española...

**Marlene:** No me digas, me vas a tocar una canción con una guitarra española

**Skipper:** En realidad... no. No traigo una guitarra... pero si... si se tocarla

**Marlene:** En serio? Desde cuando?

**Skipper:** Cuando estaba en entrenamiento militar en México, había un chico que sabia tocarla y me enseño en 10 meses.

**Marlene:** En serio? No lo sabia. por qué no me dijiste?

**Skipper:** No preguntaste

Y así estuvieron, hablando y hablando. Skipper ya estaba más calmado, se notaba que Marlene solo quería amistad, eso lo hacia sentir más cómodo, pues ambos eran solo amigos. La estaban pasando muy bien, hasta que Marlene vio la torre de reloj.

**Marlene:** Eh... creo que ya tengo que irme.

**Skipper:** Por qué?

**Marlene:** Pues... puede sonar algo tonto, pero siempre me quedo a mirar las estrellas desde mi hábitat. Justo a las 12.

**Skipper:** A las 12?

**Marlene:** Supongo que para ti es a las 00:00 horas

**Skipper:** Si, eso lo entiendo, pero por qué ahora?

**Marlene:** No lo sé. Siempre lo hago desde que tengo memoria. Cuando estaba en California hacia lo mismo con mis padres y mis hermanos. Supongo que... al estar lejos de casa... me gusta seguir con la tradición a pesar de estar lejos., y así... recordarlos... Es algo tonto, no lo crees?

**Skipper:** Que?! Claro que no. No es tonto, Marlene. Es... es muy hermoso. Así que... no voy a interferir y te llevaré a tu hábitat

El lider pinguino estaba ansioso por regresar al zoorvenir y seguir jugando con los chicos, pero...

**Marlene:** Si quieres puedes acompañarme.

"_oh oh_" pensó

**Skipper:** En serio? No quiero ser molestia

**Marlene:** Oh, vamos... no es ninguna molestia. Somos amigos... y la cita puede continuar allá.

**Skipper:** (Nervioso) Claro... Estas segura?

**Marlene:** Si, por qué no? Además, no tienes nada que hacer, cierto?

Marlene había dado en el blanco y Skipper no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aceptar su oferta. La llevó a su hábitat y se sentaron en el techo de la cueva, estaban mirando las estrellas.

**Skipper:** Y... solo ves las estrellas?

**Marlene:** Sip. Aunque no es solo eso.

**Skipper:** Qué quieres decir?

**Marlene:** Que... bueno, veo las estrellas con la esperanza de ver dos estrellas brillantes

**Skipper:** o.0 Marlene, Todas las estrellas brillan.

**Marlene:** Si, lo sé. A lo que me refiero es que... antes, en California, cuando mi familia se reunía a esta hora para ver las estrellas, a las 00:00 horas salían dos estrellas muy brillantes, más que las otras estrellas.

**Skipper:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Si. Mi madre me solía contar que ella siempre miraba las estrellas cuando era joven, y una vez vio una estrella muy brillante. Desde ese día, siempre salia a ver a esa estrella. En una de sus citas, vio esa misma estrella... pero esta vez... ya no estaba sola, la estrella tenia otra a su lado, tan brillante como ella. Supo en ese instante que el chico que estaba a su lado, era el chico correcto para ella.

**Skipper:** Supo que era el chico indicado... con solo ver que ya habían dos estrellas?

**Marlene:** Suena algo loco, pero es verdad. Pues ese chico es nada más y nada menos que mi padre.

**Skipper:** Es... una linda historia, Marlene.

**Marlene:** Si... Me gustaría que esa estrella aparezca algún día para mi.

**Skipper:** Pensé que ya habías visto esa estrella

**Marlene:** Si... allá en California, pero era la de mis padres... Me gustaría que apareciera una especialmente para mi.

**Skipper:** Ah... por eso siempre estas aquí a las 00:00 horas mirando las estrellas.

**Marlene:** Jajaj... si. Bueno, eso y por otra cosa.

**Skipper:** Qué?

**Marlene:** Me hace recordar a mi mamá. Ella... falleció un año antes de que me trasladaran aquí.

**Skipper:** Alquilen la mato?

**Marlene:** Qué? No! Deja tu paranoia un rato, quieres?

**Skipper:** (sonrie) Ok.

**Marlene:** Ella solía cantarme todas las noches cuando era niña, cantábamos juntas.

**Skipper:** En serio?

**Marlene:** Ya basta con tus "En serio?"

**Skipper:** (se ríe) Cierto. No me había fijado que lo estaba diciendo todo el tiempo.

**Marlene:** Descuida...

**Skipper:** Y bien?

**Marlene:** Y bien... qué?

**Skipper:** No vas a cantar la canción que cantabas con tu madre?

**Marlene:** Nop.

**Skipper:** Por qué?

**Marlene:** Por qué el interés?

**Skipper:** No sé. Tal vez quiero escucharte cantar. Nunca te he escuchado cantar.

**Marlene:** Que hay de esa ves que me espiabas con Cabo, Rico y Kowalski?

**Skipper:** Oh! Cierto. Pero... en serio, quiero escuchar la canción.

**Marlene:** ... Esta bien, tú ganas.

La nutria bajo del techo y se dirigió a su cueva a sacar su guitarra. Mientras tanto, Skipper estaba en el techo, pensando en cómo terminar con la cita, tenia ganas de seguir jugando. Se estaba perdiendo de algunos juegos allá. Pero pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Un gran resplandor del cielo... Skipper alzó su mirada y... era una estrella, pero no cualquier estrella, era la misma estrella que había descrito Marlene. Volteó a ver la torre de reloj, esta marcaba las 00:00 horas. "_No puedo creerlo. La estrella es real?_" pensaba el pinguino.

* * *

**Wow... la estrella era real... creen que pase lo mismo que pasó con la madre de Marlene? Qué canción les gustaría que Marlene cantase?**  
**Mándame un Review o un PM con tu respuesta (una canción en español, please)... tal ves me convensas y pueda poner esa canción en el siguiente cap...n.n**

**Bueno... hasta la próxima...nos vemos en el cap 4...n.n**

**Reviews y respuestas please!...n.n**


	4. Tú eres mi Estrella

**Hi everybody! Sorry por la gran demora... pero ya estoy aqui...  
Estaba buscando una buena canción que vaya en este cap... asi que... ya la encontré. Enjoy!**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.4: Tú eres mi Estrella**

Justo llega Marlene con su guitarra...

**Skipper:** Marlene! Mira! Mira en el cielo!

**Marlene:** Qué pasa?

Marlene levanta su mirada y ve a la gran estrella brillante.

**Marlene:** No puedo creerlo

**Skipper:** Pues créelo, Marlene. Allí esta. Es tú estrella.

**Marlene:** No

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Marlene:** Es tuya. Tú la viste primero.

**Skipper:** Eh... no... es tuya... es-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Tranquilo. No estoy molesta. Si hubiese querido que otra persona viera esa estrella, me alegra que fueras tú.

**Skipper:** Gracias, Marlene

**Marlene:** Y... quieres escuchar la canción?

**Skipper:** Pues claro.

Marlene toma su guitarra española y comienza a tocar

(_**Nota de Autor: **Aqui les mando el link para que puedan escuchar la canción... me la recomendó mi amiga... me encantó... TKM Maggie... watch?v=w1x0LZvKPUM_)

Ni una palabra  
Hoy no se que decir,  
En mi cabeza,  
No encuentro un  
Do, re, mi.  
Cuando te marchas,  
Se apaga mi inspiración,  
Desafinada sin ti.

Tu no lo sabes,  
Pero me hace vibrar,  
La melodía,  
Que cada día me das.  
El ritmo de mi guitarra,  
Mantiene mi bruz.  
Quiero estar donde estés tú.

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz  
Surgen las notas en mi interior,  
Tú pones ritmo a mi corazón,  
Tú eres mi canción

Me paso el día por ahí  
Haciendo metas para ti  
Y si un acorde he de buscar,  
Contigo sale natural,  
Mis sueños sabes afinar,  
Solo me tienes que mirar  
Sacas lo mejor de mi

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz  
Surgen las notas en mi interior,  
Tú pones ritmo a mi corazón,  
Tú eres mi canción

En clase siempre pienso en ti,  
Sino te sientas junto a mi,  
Y en mi cuaderno sin mirar,  
Tu nombre escribo sin parar.  
Y mi cabeza lejos va  
Buscándote en cada lugar.  
Al fin te voy a encontrar.

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz  
Surgen las notas en mi interior,  
Tú me armonizas el corazón,  
Tú eres mi canción  
Tú eres mi canción

Y al escuchar el eco de tu voz  
Surgen las notas en mi interior,  
Tú pones ritmo a mi corazón,  
Tú eres mi canción(x2)

**Skipper:** Es muy hermosa, Marlene.

**Marlene:** Gracias. A mi madre le gustaba mucho la música.

**Skipper:** Al igual que a ti

**Marlene:** Jejeje... si...

El líder pinguino dirige su mirada al cielo y... se queda sorprendido. La estrella brillante. Ya no estaba sola; había otra a su lado, tan brillante como ella. "_...y supo en seguida que la persona que estaba a su lado, era la indicada_" Esas palabras sonaban dentro de la mente de Skipper. La persona que estaba a su lado era... Marlene. Volvió a verla... ella era muy bonita... era linda, simpática, inteligente, ágil, divertida; sin duda era un chica especial, pero no cualquier chica especial... sino su chica especial... ambos eran tan similares y diferentes al mismo tiempo. Eran compatibles.

**Skipper:** (susurró) Nunca lo vi de ese modo...

**Marlene:** Eh?

Marlene habia llegado a escuchar lo que su amigo el pinguino había dicho, este la mira sorprendido y ella confundida. No sabia que estaba pasando, Skipper estaba viendo el cielo y luego actuaba extraño... la miraba extraño. "_Qué pasa?_" Marlene alza la mirada y ve la estrella de Skipper junto a otra. En seguida supo lo que estaba pasando... Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. "_Esos hermosos ojos avellana, son... son hermosos_" pensaba el pínguino. "_Esos lindos ojos azules... son tan lindos que me hipnotizan_" pensaba la nutria. Luego se fueron acercado poco a poco, entrecerrando sus ojos, hasta que ambos se unieron en un lindo y tierno beso.

* * *

**Bueno... que les pareció? les gustó, eh? ... Que creen que pase despues...?**

**Y... si les pareció conocida la canción... es de CampRock2, pero en español, traducida y cantada por Lucia Gil**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima actualización...n.n**

**Reviews y opiniones, please...=)**


	5. GameOver - Parte 1

**Hola! Estoy actualizando antes porque no estoy muy segura si voy a tardarme en actualizar  
Tengo un gran proyecto que hacer y tiene que ver nuevamente con mi WebSite, no sé cuanto me dure esto...pero si lo chekean...les agradeciera bastante...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.5: GameOver - Parte 1**

Skipper llevó a Marlene hasta la entrada de su cueva. Ambos habían pasado una magnífica cita, pero ya era tiempo de irse, pero antes Marlene le da otro tierno beso al líder pinguino. La noche no podía ser tan perfecta...

**Marlene:** Estas seguro que ya tienes que irte?

**Skipper:** Si. Tengo que terminar de hacer algunas cosas en el cuartel. Además... tengo que ver si los demás ya llegaron.

**Marlene:** Tienes razón...

**Skipper:** Nos vemos mañana, Cara de Muñeca

**Marlene:** Nos vemos mañana...

Y así el pinguino se marcha en dirección a su habitad... o al menos eso es lo que Marlene cree, pues Skipper toma el camino largo para que piense que se dirige a su hábitat y no donde el zoorvenir, donde realmente va. Al llegar, todos los chicos se pusieron alrededor de él. Todos querían saber cómo había sido la cita. Skipper les contó todo... excepto la parte en que cae rendido en los labios de Marlene...

Mientras tanto en el hábitat de Marlene... ella seguía feliz por tener la mejor cita de su vida. Ya que estaba feliz, decidió tocar su guitarra otra ves, pero al dar la primera nota... una de sus cuerdas se rompe.

**Marlene:** Ah... no puede ser. Bueno... nada va a arruinar este día.

Se levantó y se dirigió al Zoorvenir por otra cuerda de guitarra...

**Roger:** Que bien que la hayan pasado lindo.

**Cabo:** Ves... no había de qué preocuparse...

**Skipper:** Si, tenían razón... y lo mejor de todo es que... EN TU CARA COLA ANILLADA!

**Joy:** No era cola de rata?

**Skipper:** Eh... si... EN TU CARA COLA DE RATA!

**Julien:** CALLATE MONJA!

**Skipper:** Como quieras... de todas formas... ya lo sabes... no hay NADA que no pueda hacer... Es el reto más sencillo que me han dado

**Burt:** Y lo volverías a repetir?...ñ.ñ

**Skipper:** Qué?! Claro que no... a menos que sea un reto (mintió)

**Cabo:** En serio no saldrías con Marlene?

**Skipper:** Somos solo amigos, Cabo... somos completamente diferentes. Muy, muy, muy opuestos...

**Cabo:** Pero lo opuesto se atrae...

**Kowalski:** Es cierto, Skipper. La ciencia ha comprobado que los opuestos se atraen

**Roger:** Jejeje... a demás... harían una buena pareja.

**Julien:** Skipper? y Marlene?! No me hagan reír...

**Kowalski:** Si... ambos son solo amigos...

**Burt:** Cierto

**Roger:** Los conozco muy bien... tal vez haya una pequeña posibilidad...

**Kowalski:** Es imposible... Somos un comando...

**Skipper:** Exactumundo... somos un comando... no tenemos tiempo para esas cursilerias... Al menos yo no. Deberian saber eso a estas alturas.

**Mason:** Si... tal vez tengas razón.

**Maurice:** Si

**Joy:** Pero claro...

**Rico:** SHI

**Bing:** Po' supuesto, mi'emano

**Kowalski:** Si... tú y Marlene... sería algo...

**Skipper:** Imposible... Es total y completamente imposible. No hay, ni habrá nada entre Marlene y yo

Dicho esto... todos comenzaron a reírse... se reian y reian... una y otra vez... hasta que se detubieron, pero no porque ya no querian reir, sino porque habia una risita... que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta de donde provenia esa risa... de la puerta del Zoorvenir... donde estaba nada más ni nada menos que... Marlene.

* * *

**TUN TUN TUNNNnn...! Qué creen que pasará ahora? Marlene habrá escuchado todo lo que los chicos y Skipper estaban diciendo?**

**Averígualo en el siguiente capítulo. Reviews please...n.n**

**Pd: Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible...u.u**


	6. GameOver - Parte 2

**Bueno, chicos y chicas... estoy de vuelta... aunque no por mucho tiempo...u.u  
Veran... estamos en épocas de Navidad y... bueno les digo que estoy con todo encima. Ni si quiera he armado el árbolito...con eso se los digo todo.  
Ha sido un mes FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuullll llllllllllllllll...para mi...u.u  
Y merezco unas vacas... del trabajo escolar y del hogar... no de aqui...me gusta escribir historias =)  
Asi que me voy de campa este fin de año, por dos días... asi que no voy a estar por... una o tal vez dos semanas.**

**Una, por que es semana de compras de ropa juguetes...y todos los regalos. Dos, porque... bueno prometí pasar time con mis amigas del barrio y nos vamos de juerga...jajaj...tpc ni tanto...xD  
Tres, el campa que va a durar dos días... más un día antes (alistarme) y un dia despues (al regresar...patitas para que las quiero me voy a dormir)  
Cuatro, mis clases comienzan nuevamente el 7 de enero... OMG! y comienzan con examenes y entrega de trabajos. Tengo que hacer una historieta en grupo...con acuarelas de 15 hojas con 30 paginas...y creo que la historia dura como...tres viñetas...bueno tpc es tan así...  
Cinco, empiezo a estudiar ingles otra vez. Ya lo había dejado como dos meses y si se cumplen tres... comienzo desde el inicio NO QUIERO IR NUEVAMENTE A BÁSICO 1!  
Seis, Jueves es de Teatro...VIVA EL TEATRO! Si me gusta actuar...xD**

**Así que hasta que me ajuste y me dé un time para escribir... pues... espero tener suerte darme un tiempito...n.n  
En fin... no los aburro más y aquí esta el siguiente cap...n.n**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.6: GameOver - Parte 2**

Todos estaban viendo a la nutria que estaba en la puerta del Zoorvenir.

**Marlene:** Qué pasó chicos? Mort les mordió la lengua a todos?

Todos lanzaron una pequeña carcajada que mostraba lo nerviosos que estaban todos.

**Marlene:** Por qué dejaron de reírse?

**Kowalski:** Tú... de qué te estabas riendo?

"_Kowalski... eres un idiota. Por favor que Marlene no haya escuchado nada de nada_" rogaba Skipper en sus adentros

**Marlene:** Oh... de nada. Solo los escuche reírse... y me contagiaron la risa es todo. Qué paso? Alguien contó un chiste?

Nadie contestaba, todos estaban muy nerviosos.

**Marlene:** Vamos... yo también quiero reír. Me van a contar o qué?

Otro silencio... Podrian haberle dicho cualquier chiste o broma de gracia, pero estaban tan asustados y nerviosos que no se acordaban de nada y no podian emitir ninguna palabra de sus bocas

**Marlene:** Vamos... cuéntenme el chiste. Skipper?!

El lider pinguino se quedo más asustado.

**Marlene:** ... no me vas a contar el chiste?

Silencio otra vez...

**Marlene:** No? Nadie? Ah... que pena, yo... quería reírme un poco... Es una lastima... y eso que me encanta reír... Saben? Hablando de cosas que dan risa... ya que están en su 'noche de chicos', hay un juego que es muy divertido... y muy gracioso...

"_Ay no_" pensaban todos.

**Marlene:** Seguro lo conocen... se llama "Retos". Han escuchado de él?

**Todos:** Eh... no... no... para nada, no...

**Marlene:** En serio?

**Todos:** Si... si... nunca hemos escuchado... no sabíamos que existía...no...

**Marlene:** Están seguros? Por que... juraba que lo conocían...

**Todos:** Eh... no...

**Marlene:** Es más... pensé que a eso estaban jugando...

**Todos:** Eh... no... claro que no... como crees...

**Marlene:** En serio? porque... pensé... que... (molesta) ESTÁBAMOS jugando a eso. No es cierto?!

**Cabo:** Podemos explicarlo... nosotros...

**Marlene:** Me metieron en un juego... sin consultarme! Me vieron la cara de tonta!

**Roger:** No es así...

**Marlene:** No me interesa que clase de juegos estúpidos o retos estúpidos hayan estado haciendo... Por qué me metieron?!

**Skipper:** Escucha, Marlene...

**Marlene:** Oh tú cállate! También colaboraste... y mucho.

**Skipper:** No fue mi culpa... Julien... él me retó...

**Marlene:** Claro! Y tú le haces caso al Rey de los Tarados!

**Julien:** Hey! No te atrevas a hablarle así a tu rey!

**Maurice:** Su alteza, creo que es mejor si se queda callado. En parte... fue culpa de Ud.

**Julien:** Cierto... mejor me callo,

**Marlene:** Como sea... supongo que estoy dentro del juego... y supongo que ahora es mi turno de jugar.

**Kowalski:** Técnicamente, el turno es de Skipper, puesto a que él-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Kowalski) No te he pedido opciones, Kowalski!

**Kowalski:** Perdón

**Marlene:** Bien... es mi turno...

**Skipper:** Pero él empezó!

**Julien:** No! Tú empezaste! Me llamaste Cola de Rata!

**Skipper:** Pero fue TU idea de-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) BASTA! Ya cállense, quieren! Chicos... no me importa quien empezó... los DOS lo van a pagar! No tengo un reto para Uds todavía .. pero hasta que se me ocurra... Ambos están exiliados de mi hábitat No pueden estar cerca mio, pues no los quiero ver... desde ahora no escucharán mi voz... así sabrán lo que es perder a una amiga. Cuando se me ocurra algo... un reto... y Uds. lo cumplan... volverán a ser mis amigos... mis amigos no cercanos, porque después de esto... ya nada será igual. Y no se preocupen... no le diré a las chicas sobre esto.

Marlene sale del Zoorvenir... todos estaban perplejos... sobretodo Skipper, quien no aguantó más y fue tras ella. La pobre estaba tan triste y decepcionada que se podía ver algunas lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

**Skipper:** Marlene, espera!

**Marlene:** (molesta y con una voz temblorosa) Dije que no te quería cerca mio!

**Skipper:** Pero... solo escúchame...

**Marlene:** No... Vas a querer arreglar las cosas... pero no va a funcionar. Jugaste conmigo y me hiciste creer que era esa persona especial que llegaba a tu vida... cuando en realidad te reías de mi todo el tiempo.

**Skipper:** No estaba jugando... todo era-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Mentira! Todo era mentira... era parte del juego, no es así? Aceptaste salir conmigo porque no querías que nadie pensara que eras débil!

**Skipper:** Claro que no, yo-

**Marlene:** Te conozco muy bien, Skipper. Serias capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con solo probar que eres bueno. Y si lo eres... porque hasta yo me la creí.

**Skipper:** Lo siento, Marlene. No pensé que-

**Marlene:** Qué entraría a buscar una cuerda de guitarra al zoorvenir... después de haber pasado la mejor cita de mi vida... y enterarme de que todo era un estúpido juego! Qué paso?! Sé te olvidó pedir opciones?!

**Skipper:** Si las pedí... por eso te invité... sabia que lo tomarías como una simple cita entre amigos.

**Marlene:** Y así fue! Pero... y lo que pasó después?

**Skipper:** Supongo que eso lo cambió todo...

**Marlene:** Al igual que esto... ya nada es igual... ya nada... será igual después de esto. Nunca pensé que me harías esto... podía haberlo pensado de Julien, pero de ti?!... Estoy tan decepcionada...

Dicho esto, Marlene se fue a su hábitat y Skipper se quedó allí... solo. "_Acabo de cometer la estupidez más grande de mi vida_"

* * *

**Y...? Que les pareció este capítulo? Es bien dramático no lo creen?**

**Qué creen que pase ahora? Marlene cumplirá su promesa de no decirle a las demás chicas sobre lo que paso?**  
**Skipper y Julien aguantarán estar lejos de Marlene? Roger habrá comido mil bolsas de mentitas?**

**Las repuestas y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo. Reviews please...n.n**

**Pd: Les deseo la una linda y Feliz Navidad y un Prospero año nuevo...  
(si es que no morimos el 21...u.u)  
Video del Fin del Mundo: watch?v=QCl2CAsnpOA**


	7. ¿Qué pasó la noche anterior?

**HOLAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa...!**

**Si, si, si... lo sé, lo sé... me demoré mucho en actualizar...u.u  
Pero... es que me fui de campa... y regresé cansadísima...muy cansada...u.u**

**En fin...ya estoy de vuelta y...espero que les guste este cap...enjoy**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap. 7: ¿Qué pasó la noche anterior?**

Ya era el día siguiente y los pinguinos estaban muy desanimados como para entrenar, no podían dejar de sentirse culpables por el terrible suceso de la noche anterior. El más afectado era Skipper. No lo podía creer, había pasado la noche más linda y romántica con Marlene y ahora... ya no podía verla nunca más. Estaba destrozado.

**Cabo**: Tranquilo, Skipper. Todo estará bien

**Skipper:** QUE! Cómo te atreves a decir eso Cabo?! No sabes que ya no podre ver a Marlene! Nunca más! Sabes cuan doloroso es eso para mi?!

**Kowalski:** Cálmate, Skipper. Cabo solo quiere que estés bien.

**Rico:** AJA!

**Skipper:** Calmarme? Calmarme?! CALMARME! Tal vez tu estés calmado, pero yo NO! No sabes que no ver a Marlene o no tenerla cerca mío es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida!

**Kowalski:** Sabemos que Marlene era muy amiga tuya y-

**Skipper:** (interrumpiendo a Kowalski) Amiga?! Ella era mucho más que solo una amiga!

Los tres pinguinos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal comentario. Más que una amiga? A qué se refería el líder? Él y Marlene eran muy amigos, y siempre tenían sus altas y bajas, pero... habrá pasado algo más?

**Kowalski:** Eh... Skipper?

**Skipper:** (triste) Qué?

**Kowalski:** Hay algo que no sepamos?

**Skipper:** Que quieres decir?

El pinguino científico no estaba muy seguro si decir lo que quería decir. Lo dudaba pero algo le decía que era necesario saberlo.

**Kowalski:** Pasó algo entre tú y Marlene en su cita?

Skipper se quedó mudo. No les había contado absolutamente nada sobre lo acontecido la noche anterior. Aunque su largo silencio revelaba la respuesta a sus compañeros, quienes estaban muy sorprendidos.

**Kowalski:** Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó ayer a noche?

**Skipper:** Eh... pues yo... no... no pasó nada.

**Cabo:** Estas muy nervioso y tu largo silencio te delata, Skippah

**Rico:** AJA...

**Kowalski:** Qué pasó en la cita, Skipper?

**Skipper:** Nada!

**Kowalski:** Paso algo. Dilo!

**Skipper:** No pasó nada! Por qué habría de pasar algo?!

**Kowalski:** Porque... Porque te conozco desde la escuela militar, Skipper. Sé que algo pasó, y algo muy serio. Dime que fue lo que pasó!

**Skipper:** No!

**Kowalski:** Dilo!

**Skipper:** No pasó nada!

**Kowalski:** Di la verdad!

**Skipper:** No!

**Kowalski:** VAMOS, DILO SKIPPER!

**Skipper:** (desesperado) LA BESÉ!

Todos se quedaron QUE?!

**Kowalski:** La-la-la besaste?

**Skipper:** (desesperado) Si...

**Cabo:** Pero pensé...

**Skipper:** Si! Yo también... Pero... no lo pude evitar!

**Kowalski:** Qué pasó exactamente?

El líder pinguino les contó todo sobre la estrella de la mamá de Marlene, Cabo estaba tan conmovido que soltó una lagrima, incluso Kowalski estaba a punto de llorar, mientras que a Rico... bueno a él le daban nauseas esas clases de cosas.

**Kowalski:** Y por qué la besaste? Se suponía que todo era entre amigos... es más, todo era un simple juego, un simple reto. Por qué la besaste?

**Skipper:** No lo sé! Simplemente la vi... la vi y la escuché cantar y... su voz era como un coro ángeles... Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo linda que era y lo buena amiga que es. Bueno, siempre supe que era una gran amiga, pero... esta vez... la vi... vi más que solo una inocente e ingenua Marlene...

**Cabo:** Aww...*w*

**Skipper:** Simplemente me deje llevar. ME DEJÉ LLEVAR POR... POR SUS OJOS! Esos lindos y hermosos ojos avellana... (llorando) QUE NUNCA MÁS VOLVERÉ A VER!

Sus amigos estaban sorprendido. Era la primera vez que Skipper estaba en esa situación. Nunca había dicho eso de ninguna chica antes, lo había hecho por Kitka... pero no había sufrido nada después de su separación. Esto era más grande de lo que habian pensado.

**Cabo:** Oh, vamos, Skippah. Todo estará bien, ya lo veras. Tal ves se le pase.

**Skipper:** No puedo quedarme con un 'tal ves', soldado

**Kowalski:** Quieres que le borre la memoria?

**Skipper:** Que! Claro que no. Si le borras la memoria, se olvidará de todo

**Kowalski:** Pero puedo ajustarlo

**Cabo:** Creo que a Marlene no le va a gustar eso

**Kowalski:** Bah... se le olvidará que le borre la memoria

**Cabo**: No... hablo de que si se entera de que le borraron la memoria a causa de este gran problema. No creen que se molestará más?

**Skipper:** Puede... puede que tengas razón.

**Kowalski:** Pero nadie sabe de eso. Podemos borrar los recuerdos de los otros y...

**Skipper:** Cierra el pico Kowalski!

**Kowalski:** Ok...u.u

**Skipper:** No puedo hacer que esto empeore.

**Kowalski:** No es para tato, Skipper. Recuerda que Marlene dijo que les pondría un reto y si lo cumplían correctamente, volverían a ser amigos.

**Cabo:** No dijo eso

**Kowalski:** Si lo dijo... bueno, no dijo amigos amigos... dijo amigos... lejanos

**Skipper:** Eso es suficiente para mi

**Kowalski:** Ves

**Skipper:** Pero igual... Hasta que se le ocurra una idea para un reto... puede tardar mucho. QUIERO QUE TODO ESTO TERMINE!

**Kowalski:** Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien. Y tranquilo, que las cosas pudieron haber sido peor

**Skipper:** Cómo?

Kowalski: Al menos ninguna chica sabe de esto

Para mala suerte de Kowalski, Becky y Stacy entraron por la escotilla, estaban muy molestas

**Becky:** TÚ!

**Stacy:** Debería de darte verguenza!

**Rico:** OH-OH

**Cabo:** Qué hacen aquí?

**Becky:** Lo siento, pero esto no va contigo, Cabo. Si no con él (señala a Skipper)

**Stacy:** Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto a nuestra prima?!

**Becky:** Esto fue bajo, muy bajo

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?

**Stacy:** Oh, no te hagas el desentendido! Sabemos lo que pasó.

**Becky:** Ya todos lo saben

**Pinguinos:** Qué?!

**Stacy:** Lo pagaran bien caro, pinguinos. Tal vez puedan derrotar a varios villanos como dicen que lo hacen, pero esto... esto es la guerra.

**Becky:** Y no crean que solo somos las dos. Sino todas las chicas de Central Park, incluyendo a Doris!

Ahora Kowalski era el asustado y deprimido

**Cabo:** No puedo creer que Marlene rompiera la promeza de no contarselo a nadie

**Stacy:** Oh, no. Marlene no fue quien nos dijo

**Kowalski:** Entonces quién les contó?

**Becky:** Pues...

* * *

**Quién creen que les contó sobre lo pasado en la Noche de Chicos? Jejeje... ya se, ya se... siempre los dejo con esa intriga...jijijijjiji... soy una chispita...xD**

**Anyway, espero que les haya gustado el cap... y... bueno... Feliz Año Nuevo 2013!**

**Reviews y opiniones por favor...n.n**


	8. Traición LunaCornio

**Hola a todos...**

**Antes de comenzar...quiero disculparme con MarleneScarlett, quien ha estado esperando con muchas ansias esta cap... Y quiero decir que... me alegre que te guste mi fic... pero estos días he estado ocupada... mis clases aún no han terminado...u.u**  
**Por lo tanto voy a estar actualizando por semana...si es que puedo darme un time...actualizaré dos veces por semana... se los prometo. Aunque esta algo frio la cosa, hoy empiezo con el Icpna otra vez y... bueno...es un espacio más en mi agenda...u.u**

**En fin espero que les guste este nuevo cap...enjoy**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.8: Traición LunaCornio**

**Skipper:** JULIEN!

**Julien:** Qué quieres, monja?

**Skipper:** POR QUÉ LES CONTASTE A TODOS LO QUE PASÓ LA NOCHE ANTERIOR. SOBRE EL RETO DE MARLENE?!

**Julien:** QUE! Yo jamás dije nada!

**Kowalski:** Camino aquí nos topamos con varias chicas del zoológico...

**Cabo:** Todas nos odian

**Skipper:** SE SUPONÍA QUE NO DIRÍAMOS NADA! LOS PROMETISTE

**Julien:** JE! Error! Yo no prometí nada...

**Skipper:** Te voy a matar!

El líder pinguino se iba a tirar encima del rey lemur pero sus compañeros lo impidieron

**Kowalski:** Tranquilízate, Skipper. Todos sabemos que Julien es un idiota... y golpearlo no cambiara su idiotez

**Julien:** SI! Es invencible!

**Todos:** ¬¬

**Skipper:** Tienes razón... ya vámonos

Los pinguinos se dirigieron a su cuartel a hacer sus cosas, pero Skipper seguía muy triste; Cabo lo notó por lo que a escondidas salió del habitad en dirección al de Marlene. Al llegar encontró a Marlene junto con Stacy sentadas en su cama.

**Cabo:** Hola...

**Marlene y Stacy:** Cabo!

**Stacy:** Qué haces aquí?

**Marlene:** No hay problema, Stacy. Él no tiene la culpa.

**Cabo:** Gracias, Marlene...

**Malene:** A qué has venido?

**Cabo:** A explicar todo

**Marlene:** No hay nada que explicar; todo está claro.

**Cabo:** No. Ahi te equivocas Marlene. Todo esta mal, fue un mal entendido

**Stacy:** Que! Un mal entendido, que quieres decir? Que Marlene oyó mal y nada fue mentira, Skipper no hizo lo que hizo y dijo lo que dijo?!

**Cabo:** Bueno... si, pero...

**Marlene:** Pero nada. No puedo creer que me hiciera esto.

**Cabo:** Pero Marlene...

**Stacy:** Seguro tú no lo entiendes, Cabo. Déjame ponerlo así, en un... idioma que tu entiendas. Imaginemos que vas al mundo de los LunaCornios... todo es sonrisas, amistad, alegría y paz... lleno de esperanza y flores... y varios duces de miel y winkys en todas partes...

**Cabo:** Ohh...*w*

**Stacy:** Estas feliz... muy feliz disfrutando de todo lo que el mundo LunaCornio te ofrece...

**Cabo:** Siii...*W*

**Stacy:** Pero nada se compara con el palacio real de la Princesa LunaCornio... donde toda felicidad es multiplicado por un número infinito, que nunca acaba...

**Cabo:** SI! SI!...*W*

**Stacy:** Y ahí esta... la Princesa LunaCornio... sentada en su trono, con su gran cabello de colores y mechas brillantes...

**Marlene:** Okaaaay... a donde va todo esto?

**Stacy:** Espera. Mira, Cabo... La Princesa LunaCornio es las más jovial y bondadosa criatura de todas... y tú la admiras, verdad?

**Cabo:** Claro...*w*

**Stacy:** Ella te invita a pasar una noche en el gran palacio real... Y mientras duermes, en una placida almohada de algodón de de azúcar, escuchas un ruido... vas hacia ese ruido

**Cabo:** Oh...=S

**Stacy:** Y es eso!

**Cabo:** Que! =S

**Stacy:** Descubres, tristemente, que el ruido proviene del calabozo de la Princesa donde tiene encarcelados a todo ser del mundo LunaCornio... tristes, llorando, muriendo de hambre por causa de la Princesa LunaCornio...}

**Cabo:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooo ...!

**Stacy:** Cómo te sentirías?

**Cabo:** Me sentiría... traicionado, engañado... mi mundo se apagaría... =(

**Stacy:** Y asi... mi querido amigo emplumado, es como Marlene se siente... Porque Skipper hizo lo mismo que la Princesa en mi ejemplo

**Cabo:** Skipper es un vilo mentiroso y traicionero pinguino!

**Stacy:** Exacto

**Cabo:** Estoy tan molesto con él!

**Marlene y Stacy:** Eh... okay...

Dicho esto Cabo salió del habitad de Marlene.

**Marlene:** No crees que lo has... no sé, asustado al pobre

**Stacy:** Oye... me gustan los niños... pero él debe entender lo que esta pasando. No hay arreglo, Marly.

**Marlene:** Ojalá eso no fuera verdad

**Stacy:** Aun sientes algo por él, verdad?

**Marlene:** Pues, si... No quiero sentir nada, pero mi corazón me dice otra cosa. Esta dolido; sin embargo, quiere seguir.

**Stacy:** Tranquila, prima. Sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Becky (la abraza)

**Marlene:** Si, lo sé. Gracias. Y por cierto... donde esta Becky?

**Stacy:** Creeme... que no lo sé

**Marlene:** o.0

* * *

**Bueno.,.. que les pareció? El cuento de los LunaCornios?...jejjeje...**

**Bien... sé que es corto, pero espero que les haya gustado...=)**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización...**

**No se olviden de dejar sus Reviews y opiniones...n.n**


	9. Una Pelea en el Cuartel

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa...**  
**Perdón por la gran demora...u.u**

**Pero ya estoy de vuelta...=)**

**Espero que les guste este cap...enjoy**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.9: Una Pelea en el Cuartel**

Cabo llego al cuartel general y todo estaba casi igual, solo que sus amigos estaban un poco más preocupados

**Skipper:** Cabo! Donde estabas?!

**Cabo:** Salí, no te acuerdas que te dije que iba a salir un rato

**Skipper:** Pues te demoraste mucho

**Cabo:** Claro que no... solo fueron unos minutos

**Skipper:** Si! Y durante esos minutos todo el zoológico se ha venido a quejar

**Kowalski:** Phill y Mason han venido quejándose porque Lulú esta molesta con ellos, sobretodo con Phill. Uno de los flamencos macho ha venido quejándose también porque Pinky ya no les hace caso.

**Rico:** A-MWE EKE OTA

**Kowalski:** Si! Hasta la Sta. Perkins no está!

**Skipper y Cabo:** o.0

**Kowalski:** No puedo creer lo que acabo de decir...

**Skipper:** Una cosa si es segura; todas las chicas están molestas!

**Cabo:** Y con mucha razón!

**Todos:** Qué?!

**Cabo:** No debiste hacerle eso a Marlene! Es como si yo descubriera que la Princesa LunaCornio fuera una vil y horrible LunaCornio!

**Todos:** o.0

**Skipper:** Qué tiene que ver los LunaCornios con esto?

**Cabo:** No cambies de tema!

Cabo se va y se encierra en uno de los cuartos del cuartel. Estaba muy enojado... sobretodo después del gran ejemplo comparativo de Stacy.

**Skipper:** Qué le pasa?

**Kowalski:** Creo saber que le pasa. TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

**Skipper:** MI CULPA!

**Rico:** SHI QUE SHI!

**Kowalski:** No debiste aceptar ese reto!

**Skipper:** Oye! Si estas molesto por lo de "Doris no contesta mis e-mails", deberías ubicarte y darte cuenta que NUNCA los responde! Todo sigue igual!

**Kowalski:** A excepción que ahora me odia más!

**Skipper:** Oye... sabes que como líder de un comando no puedo ser visto perdiendo en un tonto juego de Retos

**Kowalski:** Exacto! Un tonto juego! No debiste aceptar! Sabia que algo malo iba a pasar jugando ese juego. Ahora toda las chicas nos odian

**Skipper:** Tranquilo, ya se les pasará! Y a Marlene también... espero...

**Kowalski:** Es que no lo entiendes?!

**Skipper:** Qué cosa?!

**Kowalski:** Marlene es la chica más popular y la favorita por todos aquí en el zoológico. Ella es como la oveja reina! Si te metes con ella, te metes con todas!

**Skipper:** Cómo si eso te afectara. Ya te dije que Doris-

**Kowalski:** Y eso qué! Nos odian, yo lo sé!

El pinguino genio va hacia un computador y entra a su cuenta de outlook (_**Nota de Autor:** Yo uso OutLook... Hotmail... eres historia...xD_)

**Kowalski:** Ves esto?

**Skipper:** Si... qué es?

**Kowalski:** Es un correo que me mandó Stacy ayer. Tiene adjuntado una pagina web... SkipperEsUnCretino . com

**Skipper:** QUE!

El grito del líder pinguino llamó la atención de los demás, Cabo y Rico se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

**Kowalski:** E Internet es para siempre!

**Cabo:** Porqué Stacy te envió eso

**Kowalski:** (Nervioso) Bueno...

**Skipper:** Ahora que lo noto... porque todos estos e-mails provienen de Stacy; enviados y recibidos

**Kowalski:** (Aun más nervioso) Que...?

**Cabo:** Jijijiji... qué son esos corazones?

**Kowalski:** Ya basta! (Cierra el computador) No es nada!

**Skipper:** Claro que no!

**Kowalski:** Ok, ok... Stacy y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas, feliz!

**Todos:** Tú y Stacy!

**Kowalski:** Si. Por qué? Hay algún problema!

**Todos:** No...

**Cabo:** Pero... no es que te gustaba Doris?

**Kowalski:** Bueno... si... pero eso cambió

**Cabo:** Como-

**Kowalski:** (interrumpiendo a Cabo) Eso no importa! Lo que importa es que ella también esta molesta conmigo! Esto tiene que parar!

**Skipper:** Y crees que yo no quiero que pare?! Oye… hablo en serio… No sé como pasaron las cosas entre tú y Stacy para que ahora sean algo más… No sé qué es lo que le ve Cabo a los LunaCornios… y mucho menos sé como ocurrió lo de Rico y la Sta. Perkis… pero si de algo sí sé… es que amo a Marlene tanto como ustedes… a Stacy (mira a Kowalski)… a los LunaCornios (mira a Cabo)… y a la Sta. Perkis (mira a Rico). Y no importa cuánto me cueste… yo pienso volver a conquistarla otra vez. En serio estoy enamorado.

Kowalski, Cabo y Rico se quedaron viendo a su líder… Habían librado miles de batallas juntos, y Skipper nunca había estado tan seguro de algo como lo estaba ahora. Iba a recuperar a Marlene cueste lo que cueste… Solo hacía falta esperar al reto de Marlene…

* * *

**Y bien? Qué les pareció?**  
**Stacy y Kowalski? Que habrá pasado?... y...aww... que lindo Skipper... eso si es amor...*w***

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este cap...**

**Reviews y opiniones, por favor...n.n**


	10. Antonio Villareal

**Hola...**  
**Bueno en el cap pasado no apareció Marlene... pues en este cap... tiene que aparecer... pero con alguien más... ñ.ñ**

**Por cierto...en febrero...en algunos países...creo que no en el mio, pero quien sabe, aquí no han pasado comercial...según Nick-News Latinoamérica, habra un especial de nuevos episodios de los Pinguinos de Madagascar todos los lunes de Febrero. Cabe destacar que sera un especial de el día del amor... por lo que puede o no haber piscas Skilene como en el cap Nievermagedon, donde Skipper y Marlene quedarán atrapados en a oficina de Alice por la nieve...  
Y para aquella, incluyendome, que son fans de BTR (Big Time Rush)... no te pierdas sus nuevos epis tbn y su aparición (solo en voz) en uno de los caps de PoM llamado El Tunel del Amor...  
Finalmente, uno de los sabados...creo que es el sabado 9...habrá un especial de los pinguinos donde por fin aparece Doris. POR FIN!**

**Para más info...visita nicknews...y/o mandame un twitt...xD**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap. 10: Antonio Villareal**

En el hábitat de las nutrias estaba Marlene tomando un descanso en una silla de sol. "Estaré haciendo bien? No creo poder aguantar estar lejos de Skipper después de esa noche…" pensaba Marlene "Podrá cumplir con…?" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por…

**Antonio:** Hola

**Marlene:** Ehh… hola…

**Antonio:** Pasaba por aquí y vi esto (le muestra un pincel) creo que es tuyo. Toma.

**Marlene:** Ah… no es mio. Creo que es de Becky y Stacy, las dos tejones que están en el hábitat de al lado.

**Antonio: **Lo sé. Solo quería un motivo para hablar contigo.

**Marlene:** Pues… creo que deberías devolverles el pincel. A esta hora siempre se ponen a pintar.

Ambos miran al hábitat del tejón y ven que Stacy y Becky estaban dibujando tres gatitos en hojas distintas, hasta que aparece Julien usando unos pentalones extraños

**Julien:** Ah! Con que están haciendo un concurso de pintura verdad

**Becky:** En realidad-

**Julien:** (interrumpiendo a Becky) Yo seré el juez!

En el habitad de Marlene…

**Antonio:** Quien es ese?

**Marlene: **Es Julien, el Rey lémur.

**Antonio: **Es un rey?

**Marlene:** Solo le seguimos la corriente. Y como veras… le gusta meterse en todo. Ahora… es juez de arte. Es irónico, será juez en un concurso de arte usando esos pantalones…

Ambos se comienzan a reír…

**Antonio:** No lo culpes. Apuesto a que su mamá lo vistió hoy

Ambos se comienzan a reír de nuevo

**Marlene: **Bien… esa fue buena. Sabes? Eres muy gracioso, me agradas… cómo es que antes no te había visto?

**Antonio:** Vengo de España

**Marlene: **De España?

**Antonio:** Sip

**Marlene: **Eso quiere decir que sabes tocar la guitarra española

**Antonio:** Claro. Es mi instrumento favorito

**Marlene: **Genial… es un gusto conocerte… eh… oh! Cierto… no me he presentado, soy Marlene

**Antonio:** Gusto en conocerte, me llamo Antonio Villareal

**Marlene**: Jajaja… perdón… pero tienes nombre de conductor de esos programas de preguntas jajajaja…

**Antonio:** Buenos días, señoras y señores… comenzamos con un nuevo capítulo de nuestro programa de preguntas favorito… y este día tenemos a la Sta. Marlene. Bien Marlene esta es la pregunta de los millones de dólares… Yo pienso que eres muy bonita, que piensas tú sobre mi?

Marlene se quedo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que Antonio estaba haciendo. Lo único que no podía dejar de hacer era sonreírle…

**Marlene: **NACK! Se acabó el tiempo… jajaja…

Después de reírse miraron nuevamente al hábitat de las tejones con sus pinturas de tres gatos

**Antonio: **Se nota que le gustan los gatos

**Marlene:** En realidad… no son gatos. Somos nosotras, la del medio soy yo.

**Antonio: **Pues… déjame decirte que eres un lindo gato

**Marlene:** (sonríe) En realidad, aquí le decimos 'gatitos'

**Antonio: **Pues eres un hermoso gatito

**Marlene:** Jajajaj… hice que digieras gatito… jajaja…

**Antonio:** Y bien?

**Marlene:** Qué cosa?

**Antonio: **Quieres salir conmigo?

**Marlene:** No lo sé

**Antonio: **Vamos… será divertido. Además… puedes obligarme a decir varias palabras graciosas

**Marlene:** Jajaja… entonces si, acepto

* * *

**Uyy... Parece que alguien ha llegado a consolar a Marlene... Cómo lo tomará Skipper?**

**Pues eso estará en el siguiente cap...Hasta la próxima actualización...=)**

**Reviews y opiniones por favor...=)**


	11. Upz

**Holaaa... estoy de vuelta...**

**Quiero decir que me corto un poquito subir este cap... puesto que se me gue el inter y... bueno, tenia el cel pero no puedo entrar por allí...e irme a una cabina...esta muy difícil... de todas formas...he aqui el siguiente cap...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.11: Upz**

En el cuartel, cada pinguino estaba en su quehacer, a excepción de Skipper, que seguía encerrado en una habitación. Todos hacían sus cosas normalmente... bueno, al menos lo disimulaban muy bien, se sentía la tensión en el ambiente, Kowalski hasta podía asegurar que podía tocar la tensión en la sede; todos se habían quedado así... sorprendidos... después de aquella afirmación del líder: Estaba enamorado.

**Cabo:** Ok ya basta!

**Kowalski:** (dejando su proyecto a un lado) Qué pasa?

**Rico:** (dejando su revista de explosiones a un lado) SHI...?

**Cabo:** Skipper esta allí metido... muriéndose de tristeza... y nosotros no vamos a hacer nada?!

**Kowalski:** Ahh... (suspira) No se puede hacer nada Cabo. Marlene lo dijo bien claro: Hasta que no cumplan con el reto que ella propondrá... no puede acercarse a ella, ni si quiera Julien puede hacerlo.

**Cabo:** Pero Skipper esta... ya sabes... enamorado de ella.

**Kowalski:** Me cuesta trabajo asimilar el enamoramiento de Skipper hacia Marlene

**Cabo:** A mi también, e incluso aun no puedo creer lo de tú y Stacy...

**Rico:** SEEEeee...

**Kowalki:** Si... muchas cosas en un solo día... debí decírselos la semana pasada.

**Cabo:** No, debiste hacerlo apenas pasó.

**Kowalski:** Ok...pero, volviendo a Skipper, no hay nada que podamos hacer... más que esperar

**Cabo:** Y si vamos donde Marlene y le explicamos todo

**Rico:** PEO NO OEMOS IL

**Kowalski:** Hmmm... eso no es del todo cierto... Marlene dijo que Skipper no podía ir... no dijo nada sobre nosotros.

**Rico:** SEURO?

**Kowalski:** Cabo fue esta mañana.

Dicho esto, los tres pinguinos se dirigieron al hábitat de las nutrias

* * *

En el hábitat de las Tejones, estaban Becky y Stacy sentadas en un bloque de cemento jugando con las cartas en una mesa (un bloque de cemento más grande)

**Stacy:** Y con el 7, botas todas las cartas del mismo signo

**Becky:** Qué eso no era con el 2?

**Stacy:** No, es con el 7, el 2 es que juegas de nuevo

**Becky:** No... eso era con la J

**Stacy:** No, la J es que el jugador que sigue pierde un turno

**Becky:** Ok, ya entendí. Con el 7 botas todas las cartas, con el 2 juegas de nuevo, con la J el siguiente pierde un turno, K es que el siguiente coge 3 cartas más, y con el... ehm...

**Stacy:** Con el 8 cambias de signo

**Becky:** Cierto, que juego tan loco!

**Stacy:** Por eso se llama "8 Locos"

**Becky:** Ok, juguemos

La tejón rubia coge la baraja de cartas y las comienza a repartir hasta que...BOOM!

**Tejones:** Pero qué!

Los pinguinos habían llegado a su hábitat...

**Becky:** Qué hacen aquí?

**Cabo:** Venimos a buscar a Marlene

**Stacy:** Y... no pensaron en tocar...?

**Kowalski:** Lo siento... pero necesitamos hablar con Marlene lo más pronto posible

**Cabo:** Por cierto... ya sabemos lo de tú y Kowalski...

**Stacy:** E-En serio...?

**Becky:** Ya era hora

**Kowalski:** Ella lo sabía?

**Becky:** Compartimos hábitat, Kowalski. Tarde o temprano lo iba a descubrir.

Kowalski: Si...

**Stacy:** Como sea... si están buscando a Marlene, por qué no fueron a su hábitat primero.

**Cabo:** Si fuimos, pero ella no estaba

**Stacy:** En serio? Donde estará?

**Becky:** Ehh... creo que sé la respuesta...

Todos voltearon sus miradas hacia la tejón rubia. La cosa era esta, era algo muy breve. Becky estaba muy apenada por lo que le había pasado a su prima, así que decidió animarla un poco... pero cómo? Estaba pensando y pensando mientras paseaba por el parque de Central Park, hasta que se topó con un amigo suyo: Antonio. Fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea. Antonio era todo lo que Marlene siempre describía como su chico ideal, y si lo conocía... ya no estaría tan triste con lo pasado. Becky le habló a su amigo acerca de su prima y él le encantó la idea de conocerla, y después de ver su foto... pues ya era un si afirmativo.

**Stacy:** Qué tú que!

**Cabo:** Eso quiere decir que Skipper estará triste para siempre...

**Becky:** Cálmate, no es para tanto

**Stacy:** Por qué hiciste eso sin consultarme

Becky: Te lo iba a decir mientras dibujábamos, pero llegó el tonto de Julien y... bueno... el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Pero igual... por qué quieren hablar con ella?! Ella esta molesta con Skipper y ninguna de sus escusas lo va a salvar.

**Kowalski:** Pero es que no son escusas! En serio Skipper está enamorado de ella.

**Becky:** Cómo lo sabes?

**Cabo:** Él mismo lo dijo esta mañana.

**Becky:** Eso no prueba nada

**Kowalski:** Conozco a Skipper desde la escuela militar y nunca ha hablado tan serio como lo hizo hoy. Skipper nunca admitiría una cosa como esa... y él no es de pedir ayuda. En serio, créanme cuando les digo que Skipper habla en serio... nunca lo había visto tan desanimado y destrozado. Ni nos ha dicho qué debemos hacer hoy!

**Becky:** Pues... no te creo

**Stacy:** Yo si

**Becky:** Oh, por favor! Lo dices porque es tu novio

**Stacy:** No, lo digo porque también vi a Skipper deprimido esa ves que fuimos a gritarle por lo que hiso. Y no me digas que no te diste cuenta

**Becky:** Ok, si estaba deprimido, pero cómo sabemos que dice la verdad

**Kowalski:** Skipper jamás mentiría con algo así. Hace tiempo, estuvo saliendo con una tan Lola, las cosas no funcionaron pero... él jamás dijo nada de amor. También esta Kitka, ambos tenían gustos similares... eso hizo que Skipper saliera con ella, pero igual... las cosas no funcionaron y él jamás dijo nada sobre estar enamorado. Sin embargo, esta vez... él lo ha dicho. Esta enamorado de Marlene, y algo me dice que Marlene también lo esta...

**Stacy:** Pues si, lo esta... o lo estaba. A estas alturas no sé si aun sigue enamorada de él. Conozco a Antonio y... como dice Becky, es tal cual Marlene describió como el chico de sus sueños... lo siento.

**Cabo:** Tenemos que hacer algo

**Kowalski:** Creo que ya es muy tarde. Cuando Skipper se entere de esto... se le romperá el corazón...

* * *

**Owww... pobre Skipper... se le romperá el corazón en miles y miles de pedazos**

**Uds que dicen? Creen que Marlene se enamore de Antonio? o sigue enamorada de Skipper? (El primero que adivine se gana una galleta...xD)**

**Pd: Ya tenia el siguiente cap listo... pero mi usb tenia virus y... bueno lo he perdido todo... incluyendo trabajos de la escuela... asi que el próximo cap... va a tener que esperar porque tendré que volver a hacer TODAS mis tareas que se han borrado... ahi estaba mi pelicula que tengo que entregar la semana que sigue...xuma...no sé cómo rayos lo hare...u.u**

**Bueno... hasta el próximo cap...Reviews y opiniones por favor...n.n**


	12. Esperaré

**Hello guys!**

**Perdón por la gran demora y... quiero decir que.. tal ves me demore en actualizar... bueno tal ves... porque la verdad no se si repetiré un curso y... solo espero que la profe tenga corazón y me ponga buena nota, porque ella ha visto mis trabajos... pero queria revisar todos de nuevo... y la verdad no sé por qué rayos no me cree... ella ha estado viendo como los he estado haciendo... pero los archivos se me han borrado por virus en mi usb... felizmente siempre les tomo foto y los subo a mi face o al twitter... pero ella quiere verlo en el programa porque no cree que yo lo haya hecho... me da tanta rabia...GRRRRRrrrrrr...**

**Bueno... no voy a aburrirlos con mis problemas... uds han abierto esta pagina porque quieren seguir leyendo... pero solo era para aclarar si despues estoy demorandome en actualizar...**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de Madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.12: Esperaré**

**Skipper:** QUE!

El líder pinguino se había quedado sin en show después de aquella noticia: Marlene estaba saliendo con Antonio.

**Cabo:** Lo siento, Skipper

**Kowalski:** Sabemos que te gusta Marlene y-

**Skipper:** (Interrumpiendo a Kowalski) NO! No lo acepto!

**Kowalski:** Lo sé Skipper. Te comprendo totalmente. Cuando estaba enamorado de Doris, yo tambien me sentía de esa manera, ya que tú le gustabas a ella y-

**Skipper:** (Interrumpiendo a Kowalski otra vez) Eso es!

**Cabo:** Qué cosa?

**Skipper:** Para recuperar a Marlene... solo tengo que ponerla celosa!

**Kowalski:** Que!

**Cabo:** Que!

**Rico:** KE!

**Kowalski:** No crees que deberias-

**Skipper: **Es perfecto... la pongo celosa con Doris y... y ella cae nuevamente rendida a mis pies.

**Cabo:** Eso no es algo machista?

**Skipper:** Cabo, por favor! Esto es aprueba de tontos

**Kowalski:** Lo siento, Skipper, pero Cabo tiene razón. No puedes hacer eso

**Skipper:** Por qué? Aun tienes sentimientos hacia Doris?

**Kowalski:** No, ya te dije que ahora estoy con Stacy, y lo que trato de decir es que estas pensando erroneamente. No es que esté enamorado de Doris, pero no puedes usarla... no puedes usar a ninguna chica... no puedes usar a nadie!

**Cabo:** Si, es malo usar a la gente

**Skipper.** Pero es la única manera!

**Kowalski:** ENTIENDE PIGNUINO PARANOICO! Lo único que lograras es que Marlene te odie más! Si se entera que usabas a otra persona... se va a ir contra ti junto con todas las chicas... OTRA VEZ!

**Cabo:** Kowalski tiene razón, Skipper. Yo creo que lo único que puedes hacer es esperar

**Skipper:** Esperar?

**Kowalski:** Si... espera a Marlene. Dale tiempo para que lo piense un poco. Tal vez no inicien de nuevo como amigos... pero con el pasar del tiempo pueden llegar a serlo de nuevo. Y si eres paciente pueden llegar a ser algo más

**Skipper:** Eso es mucho tiempo de espera

**Kowalski:** Lo sé, pero imagina el grato tiempo que tendras con ella... lo vas a disfrutar mucho. Yo por ejemplo... disfruto mi vida con Stacy a mi lado.

**Skipper:** Bueno... supongo que tienes razón. Esperaré

El líder pinguino sale del cuartel, no sin antes decir...

**Skipper:** Ah! Y Kowalski...

**Kowalski:** Qué pasa?

**Skipper:** Tranquilo con Stacy

**Kowalski:** Eh? Qué quieres decir?

**Skipper:** No quiero ser tío, al menos no ahora (se va)

* * *

**Jajajaja...ay Skipper... Kowalski habrá quedado con la cara de shock...xD**

**Bueno amigos... No se pierdan el siguiente cap... qué es el siguiente... xD****  
**

**Qué reto tendra Marlene para Skipper? Podrá cumplirlo? volveran a ser amigos despues de eso? o pasará bastante tiempo para amistarse de nuevo? Qué pasa con Antonio... podrá conquistar a Marlene despues de su cita?**

**Las respuestas y mucho más... en el siguiente cap...n.n**


	13. Conversación entre Primas

**Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa... ya volvi...=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.13: Conversación entre Primas**

Marlene llegaba a su hábitat junto con Antonio, la habían pasado muy bien en su cita, era casi la cita perfecta, y digo 'casi' porque ella sabia que algo estaba mal. Qué será? Pues eso lo averiguaría una vez y terminada la cita... Antes de que Marlene entrara a su cueva, Antonio la detuvo para hablar y despedirse.

**Antonio:** Bien... la pasé muy bien contigo en nuestra cita

**Marlene:** Si, yo también.

**Antonio:** Tal vez deberíamos repetirla

**Marlene:** Si... tal vez deberíamos...

La nutria macho la notaba un poco triste... eso le pareció extraño. Cuando la conoció parecía una chica muy alegre, pero qué habrá pasado que ahora esta media... decaída? A decir verdad Marlene había estado así durante toda la cita.

**Antonio:** Eh... no lo tomes a mal, pero...

**Marlene:** Qué pasa?

**Antonio:** Bueno... te he visto algo decaída durante toda la cita, y sí, tuvimos momentos en que nos hemos reído pero... te he sentido algo distante y... me preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

**Marlene:** Qué quieres decir?

**Antonio:** Estas bien, Marlene?

Esa pregunta llegó hasta el corazón de la pobre nutria. A quien engañaba? No estaba bien. Lo había estado al comienzo pero luego... luego todo cambió. La cita que tuvo con Antonio le había hecho recordar la cita que había tenido con Skipper. Será dolor? Recordar la traición de su mejor amigo... o el no olvidar y seguir teniendo sentimientos hacia él. Era confuso ahora...

**Marlene:** Estoy bien (mintió)

**Antonio:** Estas segura?

**Marlene:** Si, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Por qué no debería de estarlo? Me divertí mucho en nuestra cita

**Antonio:** Eso quería escuchar

**Marlene:** Qué ahora tu me haces decir cosas? Ese es mi juego, no el tuyo

**Antonio:** Pensé que compartíamos ese juego

**Marlene:** Si... pero con el hecho de que yo era la que te hacía decir cosas, no al revés.

**Antonio:** Jajaja... lo siento

**Marlene:** No hay problema. Sera... un juego entre los dos.

**Antonio:** Me encanta compartir contigo...

Dicho esto, Antonio la tomó en sus brazos y la besó. Cuanto habrán sido? 3... 5 segundos? Para Antonio fue una eternidad; sin embargo, para Marlene duro lo que duro... no tuvo mucho significado.

**Antonio:** Así que... nos vemos mañana?

**Marlene:** Claro...

Antonio se va y Marlene entra a su cueva, estaba preocupada por la última conversación con Antonio. Estaba a pinto de nadar en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos... pero algo la impidió... o tal vez alguien.

**Marlene:** Qué haces aquí?

No se había dado cuenta que alguien más estaba en su habitat... y ese alguien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que...

**Stacy:** Qué? No puedo venir a visitar a mi prima?

**Marlene:** Qué? Claro que puedes. Solo que no lo hagas de esa forma, me has asustado. Es como cuando S-

Marlene se quedó callada... no podía ni siquiera terminar la oración... traía tantos recuerdos...

**Stacy:** Como cuando Skipper venia a visitarte... y te enojabas porque venia de improviso, sin tocar la puerta.

Marlene seguía callada

**Stacy:** Pero ambas sabemos... que a pesar de que te molestaba tanto el hecho que no tocara la puerta... o a pesar que que él mismo sabía que eso te molestaba... seguían estando juntos porque no había nada que pudiera con la amistad que tenían de por medio

**Marlene:** Qué quieres decir?

**Stacy:** Quiero decir que... a pesar de hacer lo que acabo de decir, sobre no tocar la puerta... y entre otras peleas que han tenido... nunca dejaron de ser amigos. Y ahora...

**Marlene:** No lo digas

**Stacy:** ... que hay más que una simple amistad entre ustedes... no lo puedes perdonar?

**Marlene:** No sé con quien rayos habrás hablado o si Ski-... Kowalski o Cabo te convencieron de convencerme para perdonarlo... pues no va a funcionar.

**Stacy:** Y por qué no funcionaría?

**Marlene:** Porque tú lo dijiste, ya no hay amistad entre nosotros

**Stacy:** Yo no dije eso. Yo dije que hay más que una simple amistad entre ustedes

**Marlene:** Bueno... tal vez Becky lo dijo. Pero igual, tú no dijiste nada cuando ella estaba hablando conmigo

**Stacy:** Porque pensé que serías más inteligente y no la escucharías. Y sí, lo admito, yo también estaba molesta. Crees que me contenta o que actuara indiferente al enterarme que a mi prima le rompieron el corazón?! También estaba molesta, pero no pensé que tú tomarías una decisión equivocada.

**Marlene:** Y según tú, que decisión es la correcta?!

**Stacy:** Qué escuches a tu corazón. Ahí esta la respuesta... solo tienes que encontrarla

**Marlene:** Desde cuando eres experta en temas como este?

**Stacy:** Ya no quiero seguir ocultándolo, así que te lo diré. Becky ya lo sabe y también los pinguinos... Tengo novio, y lo creas o no, es Kowalski.

**Marlene:** Kowalski?

**Stacy:** Si... sé que es difícil de creer pero es cierto

**Marlene:** Él no estaba enamorado de Doris?

**Stacy:** (celosa) Ok, ya deja de decir eso, ahora esta conmigo!

**Marlene:** Celosa?

**Stacy:** Lo soy a veces

**Marlene:** Quien diría? Tú y Kowalski

**Stacy:** Si... es difícil de creer para mi. Lo quiero, en serio. Soy muy feliz a su lado. Y quiero que tú también seas feliz con la persona a quien amas. Y esa persona no es Antonio

**Marlene:** Y si en realidad si es él?

**Stacy:** Deja de mentirte a ti misma, Marlene. Tú no lo amas. Lo sé porque los vi hace rato. Ese beso no fue sincero. Si sigues así, te vas a arrepentir. Tú amas a Skipper, lo niegues o no.

**Marlene:** Desde cuando eres muy inteligente?

**Stacy:** Salgo con Kowalski, que creías?

Ambas primas se abrazan mientras que alguien afuera de la cueva había escuchado todo y se retira todo triste.

* * *

**Hmmm... que buena conversación entre primas... Creen que Stacy haya podido razonar con Marlene? Quien será la persona que escuchó toda la conversación?**

**Las respuestas en el siguiente cap...n.n**

**Pd: Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos... les dije que seria corto... he hecho un esfuerzo por alargarlo... see you**

**Reviews please...=)**


	14. Una Segunda Oportunidad

**Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaa... ya volvi...=)**

**Sé que la semana pasada se celebró un día especial...San Valentin...*w*  
No... no es tan emocionante cuando esa persona de la que estas enamorada esta... con una... y luego otra... y despues otra... solos en su casa... por varias horas... QUE DIANTRES HACEN ALLÁ DENTRO?!  
Lo siento... u.u  
Tal ves mis problemas amorosos no son asunto de uds...  
Lo que pasa es... que este cap... se lo dedico a ese chico especial...  
Tal ves por el título... o por la canción... O.O  
UPZ... escribí demasiado...**

**Ok... ahora el siguiente cap**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.14: Una Segunda Oportunidad**

Al día siguiente en la mañana, Marlene estaba con su guitarra española, afinándola como siempre. Estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvo con Stacy la noche anterior, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos ruidos en la 'puerta', estaban tocando...

**Marlene:** Quien es?

**Antonio:** Soy yo, Antonio

**Marlene:** Oh... hola...

Marlene se acerca y le da un beso en los labios. Antonio se retiró a los 3 segundos...

**Marlene:** Qué pasa?

**Antonio:** Qué cosa?

**Marlene:** Te retiraste... qué pasó?

**Antonio:** Marlene... necesito hablar contigo.

**Marlene:** Eso no suena bien. Antonio, qué pasa?

**Antonio:** No puedes seguir haciendo esto... y yo tampoco

**Marlene:** De que hablas?

**Antonio:** Te amo... pero no puedo obligarte a amarme

**Marlene:** Qué?

**Antonio:** Te escuché hablar con Stacy la noche pasada.

**Marlene:** (Nerviosa) E-Escuchaste?

**Antonio:** Si...

**Marlene:** Antonio... yo...

**Antonio:** No sé que problema ocurrió entre ustedes... pero deberías perdonarlo

Marlene no lo podía creer... Antonio estaba del lado de Skipper.

**Marlene:** No. Ahora estoy contigo

**Antonio:** (interrumpiendo a Marlene) Pero tú no quieres estar conmigo. Tú lo amas...

**Marlene:** Antonio...

**Antonio:** No quiero ser alguien con quien te conformes

**Marlene:** Qué quieres decir?

**Antonio:** Creo que deberíamos terminar o simplemente darnos un tiempo para que... reflexiones y elijas...

**Marlene:** Antonio...

**Antonio:** No puedes mentirte a ti misma. Ahora yo te doy una segunda oportunidad, ahora tienes que escoger. Pero esta vez... hazlo con el corazón.

Antonio se dirige a la puerta, pero Marlene lo detiene

**Marlene:** Antonio...

Antonio se acerca nuevamente a Marlene y le da un último beso

**Antonio:** Te amo, Marlene...

**Marlene:** (con lagrimas en los ojos) Lo... lo siento... u.u

**Antonio:** Adios, hermosa Marlene...

Dicho esto, Antonio se va, dejando a Marlene sola con sus pensamientos luchando con sus sentimientos en su mente. "_Debo perdonarlo? Ah! Nunca debí aceptar esa cita... por qué trate de ser amable? Pude decir que estaba ocupada... Si hubiese hecho eso... todo estaría igual... como antes..._" Marlene tomó nuevamente su guitarra y...

Las palabras correctas  
Un aroma perfecto  
Y como me convences al mirar  
…hicieron que te amará

Ese abrazo era tan real  
Pareciera que todo era verdad  
Cuando decías que me amabas.

Como un beso de película  
Tu boca me atrapo  
Y mi cuerpo se entrego.

Pero todo fue un show  
Una simple emoción  
Me enamoro  
Y mi alma te creyó  
Pero todo fue un show  
¿Como haré para explicarle al corazón?  
Que nada de el que parecía  
Que era el fallal que merecías  
Y que la función  
se acabo.

Quisiera poder hacerlo  
Quisiera ser un poquito como tu  
Y dominar mis sentimientos.

Como un beso de película  
Tu boca me atrapo  
Y mi cuerpo se entrego.

Pero todo fue un show  
Una simple pasión  
Me enamoro  
Y mi alma te creyó  
Pero todo fue un show  
¿Como haré para explicarle al corazón?  
Si yo sé que en algún momento  
No fue teatro y si engañaste,  
Aunque sea un misil  
Aunque sea un segundo  
Me mata el amor que le doy.

Pero todo fue un show  
Una simple pasión  
Me enamoro  
Y mi alma te creyó  
Pero todo fue un show  
¿Como haré para explicarle al corazón?  
Que nada de el que parecía  
Que era el Fallal que merecías  
Y que la función  
se acabo.

* * *

**Hmmm... que buena canción... seguro ya la han escuchado... pero por si las dudas les voy diciendo que es de Danna Paola - Todo Fue Un Show**

**Perdon por el cap tan corto...u.u  
Qué pasará despues? Marlene podrá perdonar a Skipper? Si Antonio fue el que estaba escuchando la comversación de las primas... donde diantres estaba Skipper?... Uds que creen?  
Las respuestas en el siguiente cap...n.n**

**Pd: Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos... les dije que seria corto... he hecho un esfuerzo por alargarlo... see you**

**Reviews please...=)**


	15. El amor siempre debe triunfar

**Hooolaaaa...**

**Si, si... lo sé, lo sé... me demoré en actualizar... y MUCHO!**

**Pero si hubiesen leído los Reviews hubiecen encontrado un review mio... Si... escribir un review a ti mismo es...raro...  
pero no tenía de otra... tuve un problema... asi qe... para no estar exlicando... y escribiendo mucho, porque quiero actualizar rápido... usaré la mágia del Copy & Pase (copiar y pegar). El Review decia lo siguiente...**

_**"Bueno... eh... primero diré que me siento rara escribiendo un review en mi propio fic... y lo que pasa es que tengo algo muy importante que decir...  
Claro que puedo publikarlo como un cap... como todos lo hacen... pero no puedo...  
La cosa es la siguiente... no sé que le pasa a mi compu que... bueno, con solo decir que he esperado 3 horas a que cargue FF, luego que cargue los Fics de PoM... luego que cargue mi historia... 3 HORAS!  
Y lo peor es que no puedo acceder a mi cuenta... intento e intento... espero y espero... me me sale eso de..."volver a cargar"...y la verdad no entiendo por qué... bueno, al menos puedo seguir leyendo los otros fics... PERO QUIERO SEGUIR CON MI HISTORIA!  
No me gusta eso de dejar las cosas sin terminar... asi que... estoy pensando que, hasta que esto se arregle, voy a crear un blog, donde publikaré esta historia (por caps)... aun no lo he creado... pero queria saber su opinion...  
Espero en serio que alguien este lleyendo esto... porque... bueno... solo me estaría escribiendo a mi misma... y eso es raro...  
En fin... he tratado de decir esto durante todo la semana... pero el problema es... que como no puedo ingresar a mi cuenta por el problema ya mensionado... lo he estado comunicando en mi cuenta de twitter... por eso es que se los di la vez pasada...  
Mi twitter: [arroba] Anik-Sandy  
Allí publikaré el enlace de mi blog de fic...  
Pd: Vuelvo a recalcar que ese blog es solo por un tiempo... solo hasta poder solucionar este problema... Al solucionarlo pues... volveré aqui, a FF, actualizaré todo... y seguiré con mi vida de escritora...n.n  
Cualquier cosa... me mandan un review... o un twitt...=)"**_

**Bueno... gracias a Dios pude ingresar nuevamente a mi cuenta... tuve que hacer maravillas... Ahora lo estoy pagando porque me sale algo de "seleccione la conección" y la unica opcion es InternetClaro... extraño porque yo uso el cable...xP**

**Anyway... el blog mencionado... tengo planes para el... asi que... al final de este fic encontraran el url... esta separado porque... bueno... FF borra todo enlace...u.u**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.15: El amor... siempre debe triunfar**

En la sede de los pinguinos... o para ser más específicos en el laboratorio de Kowalski, este estaba ocupado con sus experimentos. Ocupado, hasta que alguien toco la puerta...

**Stacy:** Se puede pasar?

**Kowalski:** Claro...

Stacy entra y cierra la puerta. Se dirige a su novio que esta terminando de darle los últimos ajustes... o al menos eso es lo que la tejón pensaba...

**Stacy:** Y... qué es esto? Un nuevo proyecto?

**Kowalski:** Algo parecido

**Stacy:** Y... te puedo ayudar? (le da un beso)

**Kowalski:** Ya lo estas haciendo...

**Stacy:** Y te gusta?

**Kowalski:** Afirmativo...

**Stacy:** Estoy feliz de... bueno... de que ya no tenemos que escondernos.

**Kowalski:** Yo también. Hey! por cierto... pudiste hablar con Marlene?

**Stacy:** Oh! Si... No... No creo que haya podido razonar con ella. Sigue estando molesta por lo que paso. Aun que algo me dice que aun siente algo por él, solo que su orgullo ha crecido últimamente y... no quiere admitirlo.

**Kowalski:** Ya veo... Algo me decía esa noche, que no era una buena idea. Debí hablar más con él... o simplemente no debí insistir que fuera a la Noche de Chicos desde un principio.

**Stacy:** No te preocupes...

**Kowalski:** Sigo pensando que deberiamos hacer algo

**Stacy:** No le vamos a borrar la memoria, Kowalski.

**Kowalski:** Tranquila, no lo haré...

**Stacy:** Creo que... por ahora... hay que dejar que ellos se las arreglen solos.

**Kowalski:** Si... tienes razón...

Dicho esto, Kowalski besó a Stacy

**Stacy:** Me haces muy feliz, lo sabias?

**Kowalski:** Tú también

Ambos siguieron besándose hasta llegar a un punto más allá de los besos. Stacy no se sentía cómoda con eso asi que trataba de separarse del pinguino genio pero le resultaba imposible...

**Stacy:** Hmm... Kowalski...?

**Kowalski:** Hmmm?

**Stacy:** Qué... Kowalski!

**Kowalski:** Hmm...?

**Stacy:** Ok, basta! No quiero esto, alto! (gritó)

**Kowalski:** Qué pasa?

**Stacy:** Q-Qué estabas haciendo?

**Kowalski:** Bueno... yo...

**Stacy:** Yo... no puedo creerlo... tú... ah... Kowalski... Te amo, pero... no quiero esto... no ahora. Esto es muy rápido para mi... Aun no estoy lista

**Kowalski:** Ok... no... no hay problema

**Stacy:** Lo siento...

**Kowalski:** No... yo lo siento. No debí ir muy rápido... me dejé llevar por mis emociones

**Stacy:** Ok... no hay problema...

* * *

A fuera del laboratorio... Skipper ya había regresado...

**Cabo:** Skippah! Donde estabas?

**Skipper:** Tranquilo, Cabo, solo estube nadando un rato y luego entre y fui al sótano

**Cabo:** En serio? No me di cuenta

**Skipper:** Es porque estabas ocupado viendo tu programa de "los ponis voladores"

**Cabo.** LunaCornios

**Skipper:** Claro...¬¬

**Cabo:** Y qué hacías en el sótano

**Skipper:** Bueno, pues... ya sabes... viendo los expedientes de todos... cada día es un nuevo secreto y todo eso... ya sabes como es

**Cabo:** (sospechando) Si... Estabas viendo el expediente de Marlene, verdad?

**Skipper:** (nervioso) Q-Queee...? Yo no... Oh, callate, Cabo!

El joven pinguino se rie tiernamente...

**Skipper:** Y... donde esta Kowalski?

**Cabo:** En su laboratorio con Stacy

El líder pinguino miro la puerta del laboratorio y negó con la cabeza...

**Cabo:** Qué pasa, Skippah?

**Skipper:** Bueno... no quiero que Kowalski pase lo mismo que yo

**Cabo:** Qué quieres decir?

**Skipper:** Bueno... Stacy... Estoy feliz que por fin haya encontrado a alguien, pero que tal si no es la correcta? No quiero que este deprimido como cuando estaba de tras de Doris. Mirame... yo estoy asi por Marlene... Somos una fuerza comando... no podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo... o ponernos débiles en frente a una situación así.

**Cabo:** Es amor de lo que estamos hablando, Skippah

El joven Cabo tenía razón... y esas palabras habían llegado hasta el alma de Skipper, él sabia que estaba enamorado, pero no sabia por cuanto más podría estar lejos de la persona a quien amaba. Después de pensar unos momentos se dio cuenta que... lo que había dicho antes no era por el hecho de no querer que su equipo, y mucho menos su teniente, estuvieran poniéndose blandos y mostrando sentimientos... por una parte si sentía eso. Si Kowalski estuviera hubiese hecho un calculo matemático aburrido para demostrar las estadísticas y toda la cosa... pero él no era el científico genio... no podía sacar bien sus cuentas... "_Tal vez el amor es algo que no se puede medir..._" pensaba el líder. "_Tal vez... solo tal vez... puede que este... cómo es la palabra?... celula? no... cefalópodo? No... esa palabra ni si quiera existe_ (_**Autor:** ...xP_)_ Cómo es? Ce... celoso? Tal vez estoy celoso... Celoso de que kowalski tenga algo que quiero... él es feliz al lado de Stacy ahora, en cambio yo... ni si quiera me tienen permitido ver a Marlene. No quiero lo mismo para él, así que... daré mi bendición y los dejaré en paz..._"

De esa forma, Skipper recapacitó un poco con respecto a la relación de su teniente con la tejón.

* * *

**Becky:** Entonces... Antonio terminó contigo?

**Marlene:** Sip... pero no... Bueno, la verdad nos hemos dado un tiempo para que lo piense...

**Becky:** Pero no hay nada que pensar

**Marlene:** Vaya... tú y Stacy si que piensan diferente.

**Becky:** Qué quieres decir?

**Marlene:** Qué es como si ambas lideraran a los dos bandos. Tú quieres que este con Antonio... y Stacy quiere que este con... bueno... ya sabes...

**Becky:** Si... Aun no entiendo cómo es que Antonio supo lo de Skipper y tú

Marlene sentía un gran puñado en el corazón cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre... ni si quiera podia pronunciarlo. Sabia el por qué, pero por otra parte no lo sabía. Estaba tan confundida...

**Marlene:** Ya te lo dije, Antonio escucho la conversación que tuve con Stacy la otra noche

**Becky:** Cómo se atreve!

**Marlene:** Tranquila, Becky... no estoy molesta por eso. Y... puede que Antonio tenga razón

**Becky:** Cómo que tambien puede estar equivocado

**Marlene:** Buen punto...

**Becky:** Mira... no quiero ser la mala de tu "cuento de amor" pero... bueno, la verdad es que no soporto el hecho de que estes confundida y tener algo de culpa en ello. Solo quiero que seas feliz... solo eso.

Marlene seguía confundida... Stacy habia tenido razón, Becky tambien queria que fuera feliz, no importa que decisión tome. El problema era... qué decisión tomar. "_Escucha a tu corazón_"... eran las palabras de Stacy que circulaban en la mente de la nutria. Despues de su charla con su prima Becky, Marlene salió a pasear por el zoológico... Hacia todo lo posible para no ir por los lugares donde Skipper solía ir. En una de esas se topo con algo... o alguien...

**Lulú:** Oh! Lo siento mucho

**Marlene:** Hola Lulú

**Lulú:** Hola Marlene...

**Marlene:** Qué haces?

**Lulú:** Paseando, suelo hacerlo cada ves que Phill y Mason juegan damas chinas. Phill puede ser algo...

**Marlene:** Picón?

**Lulú:** Si... Bueno, cómo has estado, Marlene? No te he visto desde... bueno...

**Marlene:** Si...

**Lulú:** Y... cómo estas?

**Marlene:** Bien... creo...

**Lulú:** Oh Linda... sé por lo que estas pasando

**Marlene:** A ti también te hicieron lo mismo?

**Lulú:** No... (_**Autor:** xD_) Pero me lo imagino. Molesta... pero a la vez con ese sentimiento... y los bandos te confunden aun más

**Marlene:** Bueno...

**Lulú:** O terminas con él y no lo vuelves a ver como un amigo y estar obligada a actuar de forma indiferente... O perdonarlo y ser feliz a su lado...

**Marlene:** Tú... también estas en el bando de que lo perdone, no es cierto?

**Lulú:** Oh, no, querida. Yo no estoy en ningún bando... yo solo quiero que seas feliz. Fuiste mi primera amiga aquí en el zoológico. Si no fuera porque convenciste a Skipper en ayudarme a volver... no estaría aqui con Phill. Quiero lo mismo para ti... Yo sabia que algo asi iba a pasar

**Marlene:** Que él me engañara por un...?

**Lulú:** No... que te enamoraras de él, Marlene. Nunca había visto una amistad tan linda como la que ustedes tienen... o tenian. No heches por la borda todos esos años de amistad por algo insignificante como lo que pasó. No te voy a decir que hacer, Marlene, solo te daré un consejo

**Marlene:** Cual es?

**Lulú:** Sigue a tu corazón

**Marlene:** (Sonrio) Es lo mismo que dijo Stacy y Becky

**Lulú:** Jajaja... es porque te queremos, Marlene. Queremos que seas feliz. Stacy quiere que seas feliz con Skipper al igual que ella lo es con Kowalski

**Marlene:** Ella te lo conto?

**Lulú:** Nop... pero vi cuando todo eso inicio. Hasta luego Marlene

**Marlene:** Adios, Lulú y... gracias... eres una gran amiga

**Lulú:** Gracias, tú tambien.

* * *

**Y... eso es todo... por ahora...xD**

**No te pierdas el siguiente epi... porque es el máaaaaaaaaaaaaas importante: El Reto de Marlene - Capítulo Final**

**No lloren... jajaja... no se preocupen...yo seguiré escribiendo...si han visto mi perfil...entonces sabran que tengo planes aun...xD**

**Y... estoy escribiendo un blog con mis futuras actualizaciones... clarodeluna - atomik27 . blogspot . com  
Tambien pueden buscarlo por facebook**


	16. El Reto de Mi Corazón

**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... ya estoy de vuelta, perdón por la tardanza, pero... bueno la verdad no tengo escusas, solo le hecharé culpas al blog ya comentado y a mi website... he estado haciendo modificaciones y... el website no lo manejo sola, es compartido, asi que... bueno... hay veces en que dos personas difieren en cuanto a qué poner...**

**Bueno... he aqui el siguiente cap... el cual es muy, muy, MUY! importante porque es el último, ya deben haber visto el estado del fic que dice Complete (completo)... Así que atentos...=)**

**No soy dueña de los pinguinos de madagascar**

* * *

**Cap.16: El Reto de Mi Corazón**

Después de haber hablado con Cabo, Skipper había salido de su habitad a pasear y tomar aire fresco, al igual que Marlene, trató de no ir mucho por los lugares por donde ella iba, o sea fuera del zoológico. Ya era de noche y tenía que regresar. Ya estaba en la entrada cuando vio la torre de reloj. "_Tal vez deba hacer vigilancia nocturna, para mantener mi mente ocupada_" pensó el pinguino. Así que subió a la torre, no sin antes mirar a la dirección del hábitat de la nutria.

Al llegar a la gran torre se dió con la sopresa de que no estaba solo... alguien más habia llegado antes que él, y no era uno de sus soldados, sino Marlene... El pobre Skipper solo se quedó allí, en shock, mirándola .. contemplándola después de no haberla visto hace... cuanto había pasado? Eso no importaba... por fin la vio... pero no podía quedarse allí, tenía que irse. Marlene habia sido bien clara, no lo quería cerca suyo. Sin embargo, el líder pinguino podía ni moverse.

**Marlene:** Ski-

La nutria de ojos avellana no pudo terminar de hablar porque el pinguino al toque salío corriendo, o más bien, deslizandose

**Marlene:** No, alto! Espera!

Skipper quedo inmóvil. Eran las primeras palabras de Marlene despues de mucho... extrañaba tanto esa voz; asi que volteó a verla una vez más, sin decir palabra alguna

**Marlene:** Eh... ya... ya puedes hablarme... si quieres

Skipper no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirandola

**Marlene:** (nerviosa) No... no vas a decirme nada?

**Skipper:** ... no...

Marlene también se quedó al igual que Skipper, después de tiempo escuchaba su voz... pero con la diferencia en que ella si reaccionada perfectamente.

**Marlene:** Bueno... eso ya es algo... No vas a decirme nada más?

Skipper cambió su mirada; se puso firme...

**Skipper:** Qué quieres, Marlene? Ya te he dicho que lo siento... Lo siento por todo lo que pasó... Sé que estas molesta, y... y no te culpo, tienes todo el derecho de estarlo... y... y si no quieres perdonarme... pues seguiré insistiendo... haré de todo con tal de ganarme tu perdon... Así que ponme el reto que quieras!... lo haré... Tal vez ya no seremos amigos como antes... pero al menos volveré a estar cerca tuyo y escuchar tu voz... extraño eso... Extraño tenerte cerca, tus visitas improvisadas... sé que no me gustaban, pero las extraño... y si esto sigue así... si esto sigue así yo... yo me voy a volver loco...

**Marlene:** Solo fueron 3 días

**Skipper:** PUES PARA MI FUE UNA ETERNIDAD!... Marlene... sé que nuestra cita era parte del reto y-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) No quiero escuchar

**Skipper:** No, espera! Marlene!

El pinguino se desliza hasta donde esta ella, impidiendo que escape

**Skipper:** Ese día, sabía que estaba haciendo mal... pero luego tú-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Qué yo que? Yo tuve la culpa?!

**Skipper:** No... bueno, en parte si, pero-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) QUE!

**Skipper:** No escucha yo-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) AHORA YO TENGO LA CULPA?!

**Skipper:** No-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) Claro que no la tengo!

**Skipper:** Si, pero tú-

**Marlene:** (interrumpiendo a Skipper) YO QUÉ!

**Skipper:** ME ENAMORASTE!

Se hizo un silencio...

**Marlene:** ... Qué...?

**Skipper:** Me enamore, Marlene... Me enamoré perdidamente de ti. Nunca me había detenido a ver lo linda y hermosa que eres... y cuando nos besamos... (suspiro) ahh... te amo, Marlene. Y es por eso que lucharé y haré lo que sea para recuperarte...

La pobre Marlene estaba alli... muda. No decía palabra alguna. Skipper pensó que no iba a decir nada, que seguía molesta, así que dió medía vuelta y procedió a retirarse...

**Marlene:** Espera!

Skipper se detuvo

**Marlene:** Tengo... algo que decirte...

Skipper volteó a verla

**Marlene:** Eh... reto... cumplido...

**Skipper:** Eh?

**Marlene:** Que... cumpliste el reto...

**Skipper:** Qué?

**Marlene:** Te dije que.. no quería verte cerca mió... ni escuchar tu voz nunca más...

**Skipper:** Si... y?

**Marlene:** Pues... que el reto era cuento tiempo podías durar así

**Skipper:** En ese caso, Marlene, yo perdí!

**Marlene:** Si... lo sé... pero la cosa es que... mi corazón no quería que lo cumplieras...

Ahora Skipper estaba más confundido...

**Marlene:** Fui... una tonta al querer alejarte de mi... Estaba molesta y... estuve escuchando a mi mente molesta... en vez de a mi corazón enamorado

**Skipper:** Enamorado?

**Marlene:** Si... también estoy enamorada de ti, Skipper

El líder pinguino no contuvo la emoción de estuchar esas palabras y se deslizó velozmente hacia Marlene la cogió entre sus aletas y la besó...

POR FIN! La pelea entre los dos había terminado para mejor. Tal vez Skipper perdió contra el reto de Marlene... pero no contra el reto de su corazón. Gracias al cielo, todo acabo... terminaron felices... ESPEREN! Aun no termina!

Skipper deja de besarla...

**Marlene:** Qué pasa?

**Skipper:** Eh... este... este no es el mismo reto que tienes preparado para Julien, verdad?

**Marlene:** (sonrie) Por qué no dejamos que mi novio decida que reto le pongo?

**Skipper:** (sonrie) Ahh... tu novio?

**Marlene:** (sonrie) Si...

**Skipper:** Lo conozco?

**Marlene:** Si...

**Skipper:** Sabe de nosotros?

**Marlene:** Tal vez...

**Skipper:** Es más grande que yo?

**Marlene:** En serio? ¬¬

**Skipper:** Ok, ok, lo siento... Volvamos a lo nuestro (la besa de nuevo)

* * *

**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... e-e-e-eso es todo amigos...;D**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi fic... Aun tengo planeado hacer otro... pero aun no tengo bien arregladas mis ideas, asi que temo que aun tendran que esperar... u.u  
**

**En cuanto a el blog que comenté la vez pasada... pienso hacerlo.. es más... ya lo estoy haciendo... les paso la pagina: clarodeluna - atomik27 . blogspot . com (lo escrito separado, pero ustedes escribanlo todo junto, fanfictión me borra todo enlace...u.u) Estén atentos... porque pienso hacer reseñas sobre mis fics favoritos (tal vez sea uno de uds...n.n)**

**En el blog ya aparece las publikaciones de mis fics, y algunos fics que me han gustado y merecen un oscar... tbn estan las noticias sobre mi website, el blog y mi cuenta en FanFiction... seguro muchos ya saben que me voy a tomar un descanzo... en el blog aparecen las razones.**

**Pd: Si no pueden encontrar mi blog... pues lo he puesto en mi twitter, no importa si tienes cuenta o no, mi perfil de twitter es público... y si aun asi no me encuentras... pues te suguiero buscar las siguientes paginas en facebook: Claro de Luna... o Magic Teens, soy admi de ambas, me mandas un mensajito o simplemente ves las publicaciones y ahí aparece la dirección de mi blog... ;D**

**Pd2: Verifiquen bn el blog porque hay un pequeño concurso... requisitos? solo tener face y ser creativo...xd**


End file.
